From the Grave I crawl
by epic insanity666
Summary: this is a rework of From the Grave, so I don't have a Summary planned yet, but expect one in the future.
1. Chapter 1

From the Grave I crawl

Walking into the village Gates of Konohagakure no sato, a thirteen year old, Horribly wounded Naruto dragged an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke with the help of a limping Shikamaru Nara and bandaged Hyuga Neji.

The retrieval team had been successful, but the one who was more worst for wear, was None other than Uzumaki Naruto, his upper jumpsuit torn to show many wounds, the gaping hole in his chest was currently being mended by the Kyubi's chakra and Ino worriedly healing him.

With the villagers showing nothing but hidden glee at seeing his state of health they looked away as Hatake Kakashi ran up to Naruto and knelt beside him, a look of genuine horror plastered on his face.

"Get The Uchiha to the prison cells, Naruto, we're getting you to Tsunade" Kakashi said with Naruto weakly nodding, falling limp with a soft breath Hatake left in time to fail at seeing the vengeful look Sakura Haruno had before looking towards her sensei.

"Sakura, help us with this please?" Ino requested with Sakura snapping out of her hateful stare she turned to help them.

"Where are we taking Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned as she stored her hateful thoughts for later.

"Prison cells" Shikamaru said with no care as those injured on the mission left to the hospital, with Sakura having a disbelieving look.

"What, we can't do that!?" Sakurs shrieked with Shikamaru giving her an angry look, a rare look he gave out.

"Haruno, it's because of him most of us nearly got killed" Shikamaru said with Haruno scoffing, with Ino having a hurt expression at what Sakura said next.

"So?"

"Okay, Haruno I suggest you leave us to haul this waste to his cell" Shino said with a rare voice of aggravation, making Sakura give him a stunned look.

"What's wrong with you all?"

"Just leave this to us since your more worried for a traitor than your actually half dead teammate" Ino said with a scowl as she lifted the Uchiha more forcefully, getting a hurt groan from him as a result, leaving Sakura in the spot.

* * *

Sitting within her office with a scroll in hand, Tsunade Senju had a frown of annoyance on her face, sitting in front of her was a scroll she had found in an old drawer her sensei had hidden, this one had the Uzuamki swirl on it with gold lining.

Ignoring it for the moment to continue signing reports she looked up suddenly in alarm as Kakashi Barged in with a Bleeding Naruto in his arms, making Tsunade stand up in worry.

"Tsunade, the retrieval mission was a success, but Naruto needs medical attention" Kakashi said urgently with Tsunade nodding as she cleared her desk.

"Set him down and I'll get to work" Tsunade said as Kakashi nodded as he set Naruto down.

Allowing her to get to work with a bit of blood getting onto the scrawl as she went to work, not noticing the scroll being opened by Naruto's blood.

"Kakashi, instead of standing there get me something for the blood" Tsunade said with Kakashi nodding before rushing off, leaving Tsunade with Naruto she spotted the open scroll she paid it no mind to tend to Naruto.

"Damn brat, you really know how to take a punishment" Tsunade said as she tended to his wounds, stopping half way when she saw red bubbling chakra rise up and mend the more grievous of wounds, making her frown at seeing the effort the Kyubi was putting in to help the boy.

"At least your doing something helpful for a change fox" Tsunade said as she continued helping.

* * *

"So, the demon brought the Uchiha back?" Shimura Danzo questioned within his office as one of his ROOT-nin kneeled in front of him.

"Hai Danzo-sama, right now Senju Tsunade is tending to his wounds as Uchiha Sasuke is being placed into a prison cell"

"Hmm, this could be an opportunity, have a squad ready to-" Danzo began before a second ROOT-nin landed before him.

"Report!" Danzo said with annoyance.

"The scroll Tsunade had found within her office has been opened, Danzo-sama by the blood of Uzumaki Naruto" the ROOT-nin said with Danzo giving him his full attention, waving a hand to dismiss the first ROOT-nin who left with a bow.

"Explain" Danzo said with the ROOT-nin speaking.

"Hai, when Hatake Kakashi placed the Jinchuriki on Tsunade's desk as ordered a small amount of blood was thrown onto the scrolls blood seal, opening it, when Tsunade Senju left to set the Jinchuriki into another room, I took the chance to examine the contents within the scroll… signed by Hashirama Senju himself" the ROOT-nin said as he held the scroll itself to the man who had a frown.

"You will want to see the contents yourself, Danzo-sama" the ROOT-nin said as Danzo took the scroll calmly, opening it he read it over before he took on the look of an idea.

"Call for a meeting with the council, I have a plan that may just be what I need" Danzo said with a smile of evil intent.

* * *

Sitting within her office once again with a tired look, Tsunade Senju went over the many reports she came upon one of Iwa-nin working along side the organization Jiraiya had told her about, Akatsuki.

Seeing this with a deep frown she went to look over other reports until an ANBU entered the room.

"Hokage-sama, the advisors have requested you within a council… it regards the Scroll you discovered within the Sandaime's vault" the ANBU said with Tsunade widening her eyes before looking to her desk to find it missing, scowling she sighed while standing up.

"Dismissed" Tsunade said as she walked to the entrance, allowing the ANBU to leave through the window.

Making Tsunade grumble about Shinobi and doors she failed to see Jiraiya enter her office minutes later.

* * *

" **You really got soft on the fool, eh… kit"**

Opening his eyes to his landscape Naruto winced as he sat up, resting a hand on his chest he blinked to look up to see the Kyubi lazing in front of the gates that were held back by the seal, a look of genuine worry seen within its blood red iris' Naruto let out a bitter chuckle as he stood up.

"I made a promise to Sakura-chan I'd bring him back, but it went better than I expected"

" **I can tell you right now, our lives are going to go down hill from this point onward, and right now I can tell the shits about to hit the fan the moment you open your eyes again** " Kyubi said with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure Baa-chan will keep me safe" Naruto said with Kyubi giving him a deadpan look.

" **Don't come crying to me when something happens** "

"Don't worry, I'll leave you to your sleeps like always" Naruto said as he began to walk away.

" **Not like I got anything better to do besides that, Kit** "

With that the two went into silence… not knowing they just have hardships in the future ahead.

* * *

"So… what your telling me… is that my grandfather, Hashirama Senju… gave all our clan's finances and treasures… to the Uzumaki… WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING!?" Tsunade yelled out at the news shown to her by Danzo.

"It is indeed true Tsunade-sama, my agents have found many other records from the Shodai Hokage's Vault being the same" Danzo said with the civilians having a nerve jabbed.

"That Moron" Tsunade said with a growl as she clenched the papers.

"With that amount of money we could fix the majority of Konoha's problems of rebuilding and expanding" a snobbish man said with the Shinobi side of the council being silent.

"But what will we do when we get it, the Uzumaki may learn of it and demand answers" one of the civilians said once again.

"We can always execute him for putting the Uchiha near death"

"No, we need him if we're to find the treasures, and knowing Uzumaki they always have scrolls linked to direct blood relatives and full blood Uzumaki, and the fact the last one to hold the location of it was Kushina Uzumaki herself" Tsunade said as she had a look of anger towards her grandfather.

"Keep him locked up until we find any evidence of the scrolls location" Tsunade said with the Shinobi frowning at her.

"That seems like a bit much Tsunade-sama" Inoichi said as he voiced his thoughts, looking to him with a look of annoyance Tsunade spoke harshly.

"In favor of locking the brat up, raise your hand" Tsunade said as the advisors and civilians raised their hands, including Tsunade herself.

"Over ruled, ANBU, take Uzumaki Naruto to the holding chambers, and as for me, I'm going to see what the fuss about Iwa working with a terrorist group" Tsunade began to leave until a voice spoke.

"Perhaps we… could answer some, **questions** " a double layered voice echoed with everyone staring as a figure rose from the ground with its body covered by what could be described as a venus flytrap, with one-half chalk white and the other pitch black, but the two sides had a smile of equal intent.

The next day

Upon waking up from his rest within the Hospital room, Naruto had been taken to the holding cells forcefully by ANBU with a dazed Jiraiya placing a seal on the back of his head he instantly began to panic at losing the connection to his chakra network, as he was carted off he saw those on the retrieval mission looking after him in worry and confusion, but most of all he saw the horrific look Kakashi had as Naruto was taken away.

Feeling his body weaken even more as another seal was placed on him he failed to see Tsunade and Danzo standing at the cell doors.

Feeling himself shoved in without care the door was shut as Naruto was chained in place.

Running to the closing doors he grabbed the bars to look out, looking to his left he aw ANBU taking Sasuke away.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Naruto shouted before the bar was hit by Danzo as Tsunade left, not even sparing a glance in his direction Naruto felt betrayed.

"You will remain silent Jinchuriki" Danzo said with Naruto turning to him, feeling a sense of recognition he frowned.

"By that look I'd say you recognise me, good, because unlike your mother when I'm Hokage you will be used properly as a weapon, not fall victim to heroics or honor, Jinchuriki are weapons to be used" danzo said with Naruto looking at him fully.

"You knew my mother?"

"And your father, the young fool, he should have used her as a weapon once he became the Yondaime but instead he married her with the foolish thoughts of love" Danzo said as Naruto stood wide eyed.

"The Yondaime… was…"

"A fool, just like the Sandaime when he let you grow up" Danzo said before leaving the blonde in his cell.

Stepping back to the wall, Naruto leaned and slid down.

A look of thought and dispair.

"My father… he's…" Naruto said before he finally in a long time, broke down with tears… alone with the Fox unable to reach out to him.

* * *

Watching the building in silence with a hood over their head, a figure stood with a look of disgust towards the shinobi its look of disgust vanished as it looked to one Hatake Kakashi as he tried to get to Tsunade Senju, along with those from the Retrieval mission the being saw its opportunity.

Dropping down after Kakashi was sent away he spun around with a Kunai in hand he felt his body forcefully stopped as the figure held up a delicate hand of a woman, looking into the beings eyes, Kakashi's eyes widened calmly at the pure eyes of kindness shown to him.

"I have dire news Hatake Kakashi, and right now you and the few on that retrieval mission are the only chance Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto can go free" the voice was like a soft rhythm of a violin being placed.

"Who are you?" Kakashi questioned as he relaxed slightly.

"That is not important right now, what is important is freeing your student from a gruesome fate"

"I'm not listening until I get my answer of who you are" Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes, making the woman let out a sigh of what was probably rare annoyance she suddenly had a hand on his forehead with Kakashi's eyes glowing as he was force fed information.

Dropping down in a heap the woman looked down to the groaning Kakashi she spoke.

"Choose who you trust wisely Kakashi, because the future will not be kind" the woman said as the man sat up.

"In the northern oceans of the Elemental Nations… a myth is said that whoever drifts there will meet a wall of storms, send your student there and he will be safe from the Cruel greed of the Shinobi world, I am trusting you with this Hatake-kun, do not let him down" with that the woman vanished through a swirl of golden feathers, leaving a dazed Kakashi his mind focused suddenly with the words in his mind.

"I failed Naruto and sensei once… I'm not going to sit idly as it happens again" Kakashi said with a new resolve, his hands clenching tightly before he rushed off.

Intent on freeing his student.

Not noticing the figure watching him moving from above, waving a hand he was covered by a haze of colours to hide his identity.

Her mission done the woman turned and vanished into a ripple in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting within his cell for what felt like days, Naruto had a dead look in his eyes at finally being told the truth of his heritage.

But when the truth was told he was expecting it to be a good thing, but the fact it was told in a moment of his betrayal he only grew anger towards the village he tried to acknowledge him, and to top it all off… Sasuke had been given a pardon and a full access to the Forbidden scroll.

"Damn old hag" Naruto said as his eyes focused to the one who he trusted in his mind, she was supposed to help him and yet here he was, locked up in a cell where the damn Uchiha should be.

Looking up he had a face devoid of tears, having lost the ability to even speak with the Kyūbi Naruto was for all instances… alone.

Looking up with a scowl Naruto's eyes had a crimson glow within that vanished.

* * *

Moving to cover at the prisons front entrance, Hatake Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino, Hyūga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba knelt down with serious expressions as a guard slept quietly.

Currently it had been nine months since Kakashi had created a plan to free Naruto and keep his sensei's legacy alive, looking to a bundle of scrolls in hand he placed them down with Neji using his Byakugan to check for anymore guards he spoke.

"No other guards in the vicinity… only him" Neji said with Kiba sighing.

"Most likely the other Jonin are being used to track down potential Senju treasures locations" Kiba said as Akamaru whimpered in agreement Kakashi brought a Kunai out in a throwing position.

"Is that wise Kakashi-sensei?" Neji questioned as Kakashi turned to him.

"For the past month's it was like nobody could detect or see me, whatever happened to me people say it's like a golden shroud was placed over me, and yes… this is wise since no one seems to suspect me for what I've been doing for the past months of planning" Kakashi said before throwing the Kunai, not even giving the poor man no time to acknowledge the Kunai burying itself into his windpipe, blocking any passage for air he fell down with no hope of breathing or surviving the blood loss.

Running to the entrance the four ignored the Jonin reaching for their help he fell limp as Kiba closed the door behind them, before coming back out and dragging the corpse inside.

Running after the others Kiba took notice to the poor conditions of the inside, with rust covering the many doors one however stood out the most.

Seeing Neji and Kakashi running up to it Kakashi looked inside to see it empty, running on ahead, Ino and Kiba followed suit.

"Where would they keep Uzumaki?" Neji questioned with a frown as they searched the prison further until Ino found a stairway downward.

"Kakashi-sensei, theres a stairway down" Ino said with the others moving to her.

"Goodwork Ino, Come on" Kakashi said as they went down before stopping.

"Neji, kiba, is there anyone else around?" Kakashi questioned with Kiba sniffing the air with Akamaru, while Neji scanned the area they turned and shook their heads, allowing Kakashi to nod and lead them onward.

Moving in a quiet fashion they searched the cells for any sign of Naruto until Kiba ran up to one and move on, before he returned at the sight of a sitting Naruto whose hair had grown.

"Kakashi, over here" Kiba said with everyone moving to him, with Kakashi activating his signature Jutsu to dislocate the doors hinges.

Making Naruto look up with red eyes they blinked into blue as Ino ran up to him with a blanket, helping him stand Naruto leaned against Ino before Kiba came up to help.

"Neji, check for the seal and see if it has any weak point" Kakashi requested the Hyuga who nodded as he moved behind Naruto, his Byakugan pulsing he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I'm suddenly very glad you talked me into studying seals to this caliber Hatake-san" Neji said before they looked up at an alarm being blasted by seals, making Neji make quick work of the seal Naruto let out a breath with his Chakra moving freely once more after how many months.

"Come on, theirs a sewage hatch in the next corridor" Kakashi said as he lead them onward.

Finding a steel grate on the ground Kakashi lifted it up for the four youths to drop down, looking to the left at hearing rushing footsteps approaching, dropping in with the grate covering the hole as ROOT-nin ran above.

Failing to see in the dark Kakashi squinted his eyes before they pulsed as a line of golden chains led down the sewer, illuminating the Genin before him Kakashi silently thanked whatever it was that had helped him in times like these.

"I know where to go, follow me"

"Hard to do that when there's no light" Kiba said before he felt a rope placed in his hands, with Naruto being grabbed by the shoulder, his eyes quickly adjusting he was guided by Kakashi who somehow was the only one seeing the guiding light.

Following it with no trouble he frowned at the sight of a cave opening, walking by it Kakashi stared inside to have his eyes widen at the sight of old bones littering the cavern he moved the group onward at hearing a chittering sound as they went on.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Naruto questioned as Kakashi placed a scroll into his hands, the scroll containing the others.

"When I was preparing for this break out… there have been rumours of the other villages Jinchūriki vanishing and heading north… we're sending you north like they did" Kakashi said before they came upon the sight of moonlight at the end of a tunnel, seeing this they rushed forward to see the sewage disposal linking to a river.

Ignoring the sight the five ran north with Kakashi led by the golden line of feathers only he could see.

"Ino, Kiba, Neji, part three of the plan is a go, get to it" Kakashi said with the three splitting off, with Kakashi lifting Naruto up to gained more speed with Naruto hanging on tightly.

"Where are the others going?"

"A diversion, using the ruse of chasing you and an unknown element"

"But what's to stop them from pointing fingers at you Sensei?" Naruto questioned with Kakashi smiling thankfully to a memory.

"Whatever gave me the confidence to help you, they gave me a gift that confuses me for other people, for all I know if someone see's me now I'll have a different face, but I don't know the extent of this" Kakashi said before he came upon the border, which was a small trading post having been abandoned long ago.

"Okay, Naruto, on the other side of this trading post is a bag of essentials for travelling and boat travel, keep heading north until you find this area on the map" Kakashi said as he held a map which he gave to Naruto, who gave it a once over before looking up to Kakashi.

"Once your there, Tazuna will help you until you have things handled"

"Tazuna?" Naruto questioned in surprise before Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Naruto, I am putting a lot of faith into you to escape right now, And I'm sorry for not being a worthy sensei to you, but inside the scrolls, I gave you have the many Jutsu I've learnt… including your parents" Kakashi said as Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes.

Looking over his shoulder at hearing many yells of orders Kakashi turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto… you have to go now" Kakashi said with Naruto nodding as he stood up with determination, turning Kakashi stopped him.

"Before you go, you'll have to make it look like you put up a fight" Kakashi said with Naruto's eyes glowing in the dim lit night he made his signature Jutsu.

"Kage Bushin" Naruto said as the entire trading post was filled with clones, with Kakashi's eyes widening at the sight before he got into a stance.

"I'll make you proud Sensei" Naruto said with Kakashi smiling at him as he took his mask down, showing Naruto his face for the first time.

"You already have Naruto, now see if you can surprise me more by learning those jutsu… and Tazuna is probably getting impatient right now" Kakashi said as he pulled his mask back up with the clones getting into stances, with the rare few moving Naruto out of sight towards the place the essentials were placed.

Leaving Kakashi with the army of clones, he spoke.

"So… who wants to throw the first punch?"

* * *

Running through the forest with the bag on his back Naruto held the scrolls tightly as he ran non stop with the sun rising he felt Kyubi's chakra flooding into his system to speed his leg muscles up he skidded to a halt at a cliff overlooking a beach, with a boat towing one waiting in the ocean he saw a flag of Wave on the top he smiled as he dropped down, being sure to slow his descent Naruto landed with a grunt before rushing towards the beach, breaking out of the tree line he saw the ships with a crew keeping things steady… with Tazuna giving out orders he looked up at hearing a man shout out Naruto's arrival, looking to the beach Tazuna waved to Naruto who waved back with tears.

"NARUTO, Hurry it up would you!" Tauna yelled as Naruto ran on the water to the boat, and upon reaching the deck he embraced Tazuna who gave off a chuckle.

"Cargo has arrived Lads, let's get this beauty going!" a voice yelled over the crewsmen who went to setting sail, looking to the obviously respected captain Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment as the man stepped towards them with eight flintlock pistols strapped to his chest… along with the bringing ropes hanging from his pirates hat, staring down at the boy the man showed a smile of perfectly white teeth.

"Edward, no need to frighten him, he's had it rough" Tazuna said as the man let out a chuckle.

"Those eyes show excitement to me old friend, anyway, the names Edward Thatch lad, or more commonly known as Blackbeard in the west seas," the pirate captain said with a smile.

Two days later

* * *

To say the least when Naruto had entered the ship, he was adopted like a little brother to the crew members as they taught him how to run a ship, with thanks to Naruto's clones he was able to absorb the tactics and tricks with more ease the first day, with the crewmembers showing him how to play cards in the night times, with Edward and Tazuna helping him navigate, with Blackbeard seeing Naruto as a nephew as Sarutobi Hiruzen saw him as a second grandson.

And right now Naruto was busy getting used to running the ship being towed behind the ship Blackbeard was captain of, Queen Anne's revenge was what the vessel was called, with the name queen escaping naruto's thoughts he simply went back to setting things up until Edward leaned over the railing to speak down to him.

"Are you all set boy!?" Blackbeard questioned with Naruto looking up to him with a salute.

"Aye aye, Captain" Naruto said with a smile that Edward returned fondly.

Reaching into one of his holsters, Edward held one of his pristine guns before tossing it down with a bag of ammo.

"You'll need this if you want to get anywhere lad, walk with your head tall!" Edward said before Tazuna leaned down.

"Have you stocked up on food Naruto!?"

"All full of caught Fish Tazuna-ji" Naruto aid with a smile.

Making the two smile back as Edward began to untie the ship's rope.

"Stay North lad, and let the sun be your guide!" Edward Thatch said as Naruto's boat began to sail, with Naruto waving off to them with a sad smile, before he felt a weight on his shoulders, looking to his right he was met by a yawning Kyuubi.

" **So, ready for a new adventure, Kit** "

"Heh, you know it…"

Looking to the oceans ahead, Naruto smiled in excitement.

"Kurama"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First encounter

" **Okay, Naruto just take it nice and easy and keep focusing Chakra** " Kurama said as he sat before a meditative seated Naruto as he had a scroll from the Uzumaki Clan before him, with the schematics of chakra usage for the clans infamously well-known Chakra chains both defence and offense along with neutral usage, and right now Naruto was focusing on the Offense mode with what could be described as rusted black chains of chakra rising from his back to move around freely, with Kurama perking up with pride due to him being the Kit's sensei for the past week they had set sail, with Naruto catching the two fish to eat with Kurama helping him learn to cook fish with ocean seasonings.

But back to the current moment the chains were half way to being solid before the sounds of thundering clouds above gained their attention, with Kurama turning his little body around his eyes widened at the sight of the anomaly before them.

Seeing what they could described as a cracked window showing a storm within raging, with Kurama's eyes glued to the wall of glass Naruto got up as the boat was somehow being drawn into it.

Looking to the scrolls he gathered them quickly and put them within his side pockets, making sure they were water protected he got into position as Kurama ran to his left foot, curling around it as the entered the storm, with Naruto instantly being forced to hold on tightly as a wave pushed the boat forward with Naruto and Kurama failing to see a large serpentine creature rising from the ocean before sinking back under, letting out a low rumble beneath the ocean waves.

" **Naruto, Keep a Grip on the ropes, I'll get this one!** " Kurama yelled as he helped his Jinchūriki run the boat before his little eyes caught the sight of red fins beneath the water, making his eyes widen as he finally noticed the night sky within the storm, confusing him at it just being day before.

But as he looked to the moon with alarm in his eyes at the sight of the moon being shattered before that sight was replaced by the dragon like body rising above it.

"Kurama…" Naruto began before Kurama released the rope in his mouth to fire a Bijūdama at the creature as it roared at them with jaws of hunger…

Until those roars erupted into ones of pain as half its head was blown off by Kurama who caused Naruto to cheer before they stopped as the Creatures corpse began to fall towards their ship.

" **NARUTO!** " Kurama yelled as the thing impacted the boat, forcing him back into the seal with darkness their only comfort.

* * *

Looking to an old shell within her hands, a woman of aged twenty seven looked over the ocean of Vacuo with a serene aura around her, her cerulean blue eyes mixed with a hint of Feline nature she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso she smiled lovingly to the man.

"Derrek, I thought you were going to sleep?" the woman said as she moved a strand of Blonde hair from her eye sight she turned to the man as he smiled.

"It's morning Julia, and plus I wouldn't miss it for the entirety o-" the man was halted in his words as he spotted something washing ashore, with Julia noticing as well, separating from their embrace the two frowned at seeing what remained of a bat slowly following the shape of-

"There's someone out there!" Julia yelled as she ran by her husband who followed closely.

Returning he brought out an eight shot revolver with fire dust rounds loaded for assurance.

Running after Julia the two went straight towards the person to gasp at the sight of a thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, a scroll held in an iron grip Julia knelt down to turn him over, with Naruto's eyes opened with a daze before they widened as he coughed up sea water, gasping for precious air he looked up to see Julia's eyes he fell into unconsciousness as Derrek looked to the boat, seeing a large piece of it missing he turned to Julia.

"Get a blanket and bed ready" he said as he lifted Naruto from the sand as Julia ran to their Villa as Derrek Grave followed her with Naruto in his arms.

* * *

Finally regaining feeling in his body, Naruto had let out a groan as he felt the blanket wrapped around him on the comfy bed his eyes suddenly widened as he found himself looking into the solid walls of brown timber smoothened out he looked around to see the peaceful view of the ocean… and the odd sense of energy in the air that made his skin crawl… in a comforting way.

Turning to the door of the room he was met by a stunned Julia she held a tray of food she placed it down calmly before approaching Naruto with a motherly aura around her as she placed a hand on his forehead, with Naruto sitting in stunned silence due to her eyes they were entrancing with the woman looking at his she smiled.

"Well, for a thirteen-year-old… you recover quick"

"I get that a lot" Naruto said with a voice of unintentional sadness, which Julia caught onto with a worried frown.

"Hey, you got a name?"

"Uzumaki, Namikaze Naruto… ma'am" Naruto said with an odd voice of politeness that made Julia smile.

"No need for that Ma'am or madame stuff, Julia is just fine… Naruto" Julia said with a smile at testing his name out, making Naruto smile brightly at her before he bowed.

"Thank you for saving me, Julia-san"

"San… where have I heard that phrase before?" Julia questioned before she perked up at remembering the tray of food, she picked it up and held it for Naruto.

"I got you food in case you woke up hungry" Julia said as she held the tray to Naruto, who took it with a frown at seeing no chop sticks.

"Uh… Sorry Julia-san but… I don't know how to use these" Naruto said with a sheepish smile that Julia returned with a frown, tilting her in a cute way she had a look of understanding.

"Well, it's simple, this is a fork and this is a knife, and you use them like this" Julia said as she held the utensils as any person should, but Naruto wasn't any person as he held them clumsily, making Julia chuckle at his attempt.

It was this scene that Derrek entered into, seeing the two he smiled while leaning on the doorway, looking to the scroll in hand he had a look of seriousness before he knocked on the doorway, making his wife turn to him with a smile.

"Are you done having a practice run of being a mother?" Derrek questioned with Julia chuckling nervously while Naruto held the fork with a look of sadness.

"I believe this belongs to you, you dropped it when I carried you inside" Derrek said as he held the scroll to Naruto who took it carefully, sitting down Naruto held it close to its chest.

"If you don't mind me prying but… what's in that scroll?" Derrek questioned with Julia looking to Naruto with a worried frown.

"My… inheritance" Naruto said with a sad voice that made Julia frown in worry.

"Wait, so your…"

"Yes, I'm an orphan" Naruto said as Julia and Derrek shared a look, with Julia having a pleading frown with Derrek giving her a look with Julia's eyes evolving into the dreaded puppy dog stare… with Derrek wincing in defeat.

"We'll be back for a few minutes" Derrek said as he left the room with Julia following him with a smile of victory.

Leaving Naruto to eat he was startled by Kurama appearing on his lap, the Kyūbi's little arms trying to hug the boy in worry.

" **Kit, don't ever get rid of your luck** " Kurama said as Naruto petted his head.

"Like I have a choice" Naruto said before Kurama perked up towards the door, just as Derrek and Julia returned, with the two staring at the fox who stared back, with Naruto acting as an innocent child which he was, lifted him up with a smile.

"Meet Kurama?" Naruto said with the two smiling at him before softly laughing, with Julia sitting down beside him.

"Naruto, my husband and i… have had a short discussion about what to do with you, and we have decided to let you stay with us for a few months until we can help you find a place to stay and if you want to… we canadopt you if you want" Julia said with a smile that made Naruto smile gratefully.

"Thank you, Julia-san" Naruto said as he embraced Julia with Derrek chuckling.

"Since you know her name I'll tell you mine" turning to the man who smiled he spoke his name.

"Derrek Grave, at your service"

* * *

Like the two have said, Naruto had been adopted into the family, with him and Julia bonding quickly after the first week of him being in their lives, with Naruto learning of the continent they were on which was called, Remnant, with Naruto also learning of its history and more importantly, the one thing that got his attention… were the firearms.

Abandoning his old Kunai set he now had a thing to bond with Derrek over, and thanks to him being a Huntsmen, the two had a firing range to use in their leisure.

And after seeing what Naruto could do with a fire arm after just getting the skills checked, Derrek had asked Naruto what he wanted to do.

Be a law enforcer

Or

Become a Huntsmen

You can damn well bet he chose the second choice.

With the question answered by his adopted son, Derrek had Naruto train himself to the ground, with Julia being the supportive mother and Derrek the strict father who knew when to relax in training.

And as for Naruto… he had a bright future ahead of him that will have many obstacles in his path.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three years gone by

Standing in the middle of a clearing, a now sixteen-year-old Naruto stood in silence, his head down with his ears focused and eyes closed his hands hovered over the two revolvers holstered to his side.

He now wore a black coat with a hoodie with orange insides over a skin-tight muscle shirt, a pair of jeans with a chain acting as the belt with a pair of black boots and fingerless gloves.

Tilting his head to the left at hearing something spring loose his eyed flashed open with his revolvers un-holstered and aimed he fired the left one while the other was instinctively aimed to the right to fire, seeing the now headless Beowolf Grimm he turned to see a wounded Beowolf lying on the ground beside him it looked up to see Naruto looking down at it before he raised his foot and stomped down, leaving a crater in the now fading corpse he looked up to see he was surrounded by the rest of the pack.

"You brought friends…" Naruto said as he holstered his revolvers before a poof of smoke and he now held two M32 MGL at the ready, equipped with explosive dust rounds with Naruto grinning.

"Good, it wouldn't be fair otherwise!" Naruto yelled as he fired at the pack, with the Grimm charging at him Naruto jumped into the air to avoid a tackle he used the Beowolf's head as a spring board for more height, looking down to the small horde below, Naruto took aim and fired the two full clips with a laugh equalling that of a pyromaniac.

Landing in the middle of the explosions Naruto sealed the two grenade launchers and replaced them with dual M1911 pistols already firing at the Grimm left over.

Standing in the clearing now surrounded by fading corpses of Grimm Naruto sealed his weapons once again before he ducked on instinct and roll away to see the alpha of the Pack snarling at him.

"Ah, was wondering where you were, so, wanna dance?" Naruto said as he got ready to fight.

Making it growl before Naruto shook his head in a sad manner, smiling he unsealed one of his favourite weapons in remnant.

Seeing the weapons six barrels spinning the Alpha let out a yelp before it was gunned down by the M134 Minigun that Naruto held with ease.

Looking to the alpha's corpse Naruto admired his handy work before the voice of Julia and Derrek flew in the air.

Making him turn to see his adopted mother waving for him.

"HURRY IT UP, YOUR'E NOT GETTING INTO BEACON OUT HERE!" Julia yelled with a smile that Naruto returned as he sealed the weapon, holding a special Kunai with two prong on either side of the main blade he flipped it in his grip before throwing it over Julia and Derrek's location before he vanished into a yellow light.

Appearing above Derrek and Julia who had packed their belongings and his own he landed beside Julia who instinctively placed a hand around his shoulder like a mother would, with Derrek holding a scroll to take a picture the two smiled brightly as the picture was taken.

* * *

Looking to the taken photograph Naruto looked up to see Julia hug him tightly, with him smiling as he hugged her back with Derrek holding a Steel case Naruto looked at him with a smile as many future students walked into the pick up point Naruto looked down to see Kurama in his newly dubbed Chibi form sitting guard on his duffel bag, with many of the girls gushing at his adorableness.

Looking back up to his adopted father, Naruto frowned as the man held the box with care.

"Now I know your still mad at me for missing your birthday, I also gave a good reason for missing it mind you, I decided to give you a late birthday gift" Derrek said a she held the case to Naruto who took it with care, seeing a golden engraving on it he opened the case to show a pristine revolver with three barrels with a snarling Lion acting as the clip holder with the barrel sprouting from its roaring mouth, the handle made entirely of Ironwood

"Lions Rage, but… Dad?" Naruto said before Derrek stopped him from speaking.

"It's yours now kid, your taking steps towards becoming a Huntsmen… better to have some other weapons other than that fancy scroll you have, and by the way, will you be using your real name or the name you've given yourself?" Derrek questioned as Naruto smiled.

"I grew out of being called Naruto for two years dad… that was my old life, now I'm living my new one as Dominic Grave, son to Julia and Derrek Grave" Naruto said as Julia and Derrek showed a genuinely caring smile.

Hugging him once more Julia pulled Derrek into the hug with him laughing softly.

" **You three may want to wrap this up cause from what I'm seeing the newly built airship is arriving** " Kurama said thus ruining the moment with Naruto or now known as Dominic looked down to the Kitsune who had an innocent look that just spelt playful deceit.

Picking up his duffel bag and sling it onto his left shoulder with Kurama curling around his neck he smiled brightly.

"I'll be sure to call you both regularly and visit on weekends" Dominic said as he stepped backwards, making the two wave before he turned and ran inside the crowd of excited students.

"I'm going to miss him" Julia said as Derrek placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will too Julia, I will too" Derrek said before the two turned to leave.

* * *

Walking to find a seat within the airship, Dominic looked around for a safe spot to sit down he had Kurama perched on the top of his head to help locate a free seat the Kitsune used one of his tails to force Naruto's head to turn to the right to see a free seat between two guys, one snoring lightly while the other looked down to a mask in his hands with bright blue eyes with a frown of uncertainty, his attire consisting of a black shirt with black jeans and boots he also had an open leather jacket wrapped around his small stature Naruto approached with the teen looking up with a look of confusion.

"This seat taken?" Dominic said sheepishly while the teen looked to the spot next to him he scooted over in an offering manner, allowing Naruto to sit down with a sigh, with the two sitting in silence.

Looking around in curiosityy the teen turned to Dominic to introduce himself.

"Jason, Jason Vincent Voorhees the fifth, but I go by Jason mostly" the teen said with Naruto nodding as they shook hands.

"Dominic Grave, but I went by Naruto Uzumaki when I was younger" Dominic said with a smile as he sat back, making Jason look to him with a frown.

"Two different names am I to assume your adopted?" Jason questioned with Naruto nodding casually.

"Yep, my mom and dad fished me out of the water so to speak" Dominic said as Kurama spoke with Jason looking to the Fox.

" **He was on shore, not in the water** "

"A… talking fox… well now I've seen everything" Jason said as he sat back like Naruto did, it was this moment the supposedly sleeping teen to his right spoke.

"Really, from what I remember we have humans with animal traits being treated like dirt because of some moronic dictatorship… and speaking of Treated like dirt" the teen said as he looked to the left at hearing a scuffle, making Naruto frown he saw the crowd of students shoving a Bat Faunus around with his eyes closed while one of the assholes wore a set of specially made sunglasses that had a red tint and side-guards.

"Excuse me for a moment" Dominic said as he stood up, walking to the crowd he saw the teen with the sunglasses aim to throw them in the bin he decided to be the good guy and catch them in mid air, making the crowd look at him as he approached the two bullies he ducked and kicked one of their legs out from under them he stood back up for his knee to collide with the bastards chin, startling the other bully Naruto spun with a kick that sent the teen to the ground clutching his chest at the force behind the Kurama powered kick, looking to the crawling Bat Faunus Naruto grabbed his right hand and placed the glasses in his hand, allowing the Faunus to put them on quickly he blinked to readjust his eyes he stared up at the hand Naruto held out for him the Faunus grabbed it to stand up, showing he was the same Height as he was.

Nodding in thanks before leaving Naruto felt himself forcefully turned to the supposed leader of the bullies Naruto rolled his eyes before kneeing the kid in the balls, which made the teen and spectators cringe and hold their junks while the girls winced.

"If you have nothing better to use your strength on aside from Torment fellow future Huntsmen and Huntresses than get off this ship or I'll throw you off" Naruto said with a serious expression that held no room for any arguing he walked back to his seat, looking to the right he saw the same Faunus nodding in thanks to him beside a Wolf Faunus.

Giving a friendly salute Naruto sat down with the teen to his right looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice moves, where'd you learn that?"

"Self taught until I met my father and mother" Dominic said with the teen nodding.

"Well, the names Qrow Branwen… the stalker over there is my twin sister Raven" upon hearing that Naruto frowned as Kurama perked up and used one of his tails to move Naruto's chin to direct his sight towards the most astonishing beauty he's ever seen in Remnant, Raven black hair with red highlights that was ever present down the strands of her hair what got Naruto's attention the most… were her Blood red eyes that had a calculative gaze that was aimed directly at Naruto/Dominic.

"careful with her, she's a feisty one, especially in the mornings" Qrow said as Naruto turned to him to finally see the reason they were twins as his eyes were the same shade of red, along with black hair, his attire was that of a torn cloak of black… pretty much his entire coloring choice was black.

Raising an eyebrow at the now named Qrow Naruto looked to Raven Branwen, then back to Qrow who smiled with a small sparkle in his teeth he pointed to Raven with a victorious smile.

"I take it she's the better looking one?" the face Qrow had made Jason spit take with a laugh as Naruto laughed with Qrow showing a dangerous glare, while Raven in the distance had a frown of confusion.

Snoring lightly with his head back like Qrow has his own head the two were sleeping the journey away while Jason read a book in his left hand, with Raven in the distance looking to Naruto with a curious gaze she looked out the window before she was startled by a girl with a snow white cloak sitting beside her snort herself awake, with Raven staring at two orbs of silver she pouted as the girl giggled sheepishly.

"Sorry Raven"

"Summer, please don't ruin the list of people I can tolerate" Raven said with the girl snorting as she relaxed into her seat, looking around excitedly she looked to Naruto and Qrow snoring while Jason was casually pushing Naruto's snoring face away from him with a scabbard remodelled for a machete, the blunt end un-fazing the sleeping Uzumaki.

"They seem to be making the most of the ride?" Summer Rose said with a raised eyebrow to Naruto as he was held still by Kurama who had a look of irritation.

"As long as he's not like my brother we'll get along fine if we meet" Raven said with Summer looking to her with a frown on her pretty face she shrugged as she looked out the window.

"The views nice though" Raven said off handingly with Summer humming in agreement.

* * *

Atlas: undisclosed location

Sitting within an office with reports in front of him, a man with steel blonde hair and dark Gray eyes stared at an experimentation report of Grimm exposure to Faunus, sifting to another folder with a cigar lit in a ashtray the man narrowed his eyes at names of Potential breakthrough's

Two of those names being Dominic grave and one Lucien Wolfblood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adventure begins with…

Stepping off of the airship with Jason in tow, Naruto/Dominic looked up in awe to the tower being built, with Jason's bag falling from his left shoulder the two shared a look with the two fist bumping with a laugh.

"Now this is living, imagine what this place would look like when it's finished?" Jason said as their future fellow students went ahead to the meeting point with the Headmaster.

Standing their enjoying the view, Naruto hefted the Duffel bag onto his shoulder for a more comforting position he took a step forward before his face met the concrete floor while a girls voice yelped on his back.

"Ow" Naruto groaned out as Jason turned to his direction only to look down and wince slightly at the cracks reaching outward from below his head… and the hot redhead rubbing her own forehead with a white cloak.

"Uh, as much as my friend would like being straddled by such a nice lady… he may want to get up now" Jason said with the girl looking up to him then to her unintentional victim she jumped up with Naruto instantly on his feet thanks to her surprising strength.

"What sort of loopy land have I entered?" Naruto said with his eyes swirling before he shook his head, the scratch on his forehead healing as the blood dried.

"I am so Sorry" Summer Rose said as she poked her index fingers together nervously, expecting an angry yell she only got Naruto to chuckle while getting the kink out of his neck.

"No worries, but I have to ask… why were you running?" Naruto questioned with Summer chuckling nervously.

"I… lost my bag of belongings and thought someone snatched them as we were leaving the airship" Summer said with Naruto frowning as he was about to ask Kurama for any ideas until someone spoke shyly.

"I… uh, I may be able to help" turning to the voice Naruto saw the same Bat Faunus walking to them with another Faunus, this one being a wolf one with a Crocodile vest and jeans with a Hoodie beneath the vest, which adorn a lot of badges.

Looking to the teens feet he frowned as he also noticed the boots were steel capped with the caps having wolf like claws designed onto where the toes were, the same thing adorning the gloves the wolf Faunus had where his knuckles were.

Looking to the bat Faunus the two shared a nod in greeting, well, Naruto in greeting the Faunus in thanks.

He wore a black and red patterned dress shirt with his black suit and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. Dark red leather gloves with the index and middle finger exposed, and like before on the airship he wore a special set of steampunk designed sunglasses with sideguards, but what got Naruto's attention was the feint glow his eyes had.

"If you can help me that I'll be grateful" Summer said with a smile that made the wolf Faunus smile back shyly.

"I just need a scent to match and follow" the teen said with Kurama whispering to Naruto.

" **The Inuzuka would love him** " Kurama spoke as the Faunus began to sniff rapidly, with Summer staring after him in awe as his eyes glowed briefly as he turned to the airship with Beacon personnel bringing off carts of luggage, with Summer perking up with a blush at seeing her own bag on one of the carts.

"It's on that one" the teen said while pointing to the leading carriage, with Naruto snorting at Summer's embarrassment.

Making said girl turn to him with her cheeks puffed in small anger.

"Hey!" Summer said with Naruto finally losing it and out right laughing.

Making Jason roll his eyes as he walked onward, with the two Faunus sharing a look as they followed Jason's lead.

"What it was funny" Naruto said as Summer blushed in growing embarrassment before smacking Naruto rapidly, making him laugh as he defended himself as Summer huffed and began walking away… before stopping and returning to Naruto who still had a smile.

"Do you… know where to go?" Summer questioned with Naruto smiling.

"Come on, I know the way" Naruto said as he began to walk ahead, with Summer following after him.

"I haven't really introduced myself, I'm Summer Rose" the girl said with Naruto turning to her with a smile.

"Dominic Grave is my given name, my birth name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" Naruto said with Summer frowning.

"So are you…?"

"Yes, I'm adopted" Naruto said as he turned to Summer who looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry for asking" Summer said with Naruto shrugging as they saw future students entering a building.

"It's no problem, anyway, that's where we go I believe" Naruto said as they walked towards the doorway, with Naruto looking around to the possibly future generation of students joining his stay in Beacon.

Walking forward while Summer went to find the cart that held her belongings the two shared a wave of farewell with Naruto standing out from the crowd he sighed at looking to the stage he felt Kurama yawn on his shoulders he reached up and scratched his companions chin with Kurama letting out a growl of approval.

Smiling at Kurama's antics he went to stand in the crowd before he spotted Jason sitting down with that same mask of his in his hands.

Approaching his first friend in Remnant Naruto sat down beside him with a sigh as Jason turned to him.

"So… how long do you think we'll be forced to wait for this Headmaster?" Naruto questioned with Jason shrugging as he held the mask up to rub a bit of dirt off, with Naruto taking notice to the care the teen took to giving the mask he spoke.

"What's with the mask, if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto questioned as he sat forward, with Jason looking to him with his eyes glowing a deep purple before they faded into his blue.

"This mask… has been in my fathers family since stepping foot on Remnant, every hunt he's been on this mask stayed with him, like my grandfather and my grandfather's grandfather, you could say this thing is a family heirloom, but now it's mine to carry"

"Hmm, It's sure better than the other family Heirloom's I've seen, my dad gave me his first weapon, the Lions Rage" Naruto said before he held the gun up with it spinning on his left hands index finger, holding it Jason took in the sight with an expert gaze.

"Hmm, great Craftsmanship, but I'm not really into the firearms, more of the melee type fighter" Jason said as he flipped a machete into view, holding it by the handle he grabbed the sheath to show the blade a dark bronze colour… a colour metal gets when drenched in blood for years, but ignoring the thought Naruto spoke.

"Ah, a fellow fighter, My arsenal isn't held back by just firearms, behold my favourite"

What appeared in his hand in place of Lion's Rage a Nodachi of perfect design sat in his grip, the hilt was that of a normal Katana with the blade a crimson red such as its hilt, the hilt had a spiralling engravement to the end where a fox's head sat calmly.

"Not bad" Jason said as Naruto smiled, the two about to continue until they were silenced by a microphone being prepped.

Looking to the stage with Naruto sealing his weapons back up he saw the Headmaster stepping onto the stage calmly was a man with Black hair on the greying stages he wore a Gentleman's look with a walking stick he was followed by an assistant who had black hair and a pair of spectacles of thin brown eyes.

"If I may have your attention, we can begin with the introductions" the Headmaster said with Kurama perking up with a narrowed gaze.

"Kurama, what's up?" Naruto whispered to his companion.

" **Something seems odd with that man, but I can't get my head around it** " Kurama said as Naruto looked to him with a frown.

"Aren't you just being paranoid as usual?" Naruto whispered with Kurama giving him a look.

" **No, this time I feel… something about him that's off** " Kurama said with Naruto shrugging.

Looking to the stage he instantly perked up as the students began filing out of the room.

Getting up with a sigh he followed the crowd of students to a Ballroom interior with one wall adorning sleeping rolls, snatching one of orange colour Naruto went to find somewhere to set up.

Finding a spot in the corner of the room Naruto sat down with Kurama curled up on his bedroll Naruto rolled his eyes before he took notice to Qrow sitting against the wall to his right with a book in hand.

Looking up he gave a lazy salute that Naruto returned, looking among the crowd of future students he saw Jason speaking with the Bat and Wolf Faunus on the other side of the room he looked around more before he saw Summer lying on her stomach reading a book with a pair of shorts and a tank top he couldn't help but admire the view before he felt his mind pull his attention away from the view to the pair of Crimson red staring at him in the distance.

Raven Branwen was doing more than check him out it seems of this moment.

Turning to Qrow the twin brother of the girl sighed while closing his book.

"She has the tendency to study what interests her, such as her swordswomen ship… and the fact you have a talking fox pet-"

"Partner/ **Companion** " the two said with the Branwen stopping mid speech he shrugged.

"Fine, Partner, she is also interested in the fact you use a fancy scroll to hold your weapons, and as of right now, I'm finding myself curious about that, so, got a story to tell" Qrow said with Naruto giving him a raised eyebrow he looked to Kurama who at the moment was sleeping.

"Another time" Naruto said as Qrow shrugged, it was this moment Summer scooted her bedroll to them both with Naruto giving her an odd look.

"Mind if I set up here, the guys over there are starting to creep me out" Summer said with Naruto and Qrow looking to where she had initially set up shop to see the jocks of the school flexing muscles to the female populace, making Naruto narrow his eyes in thought, it was this moment Kurama perked up.

" **My Prank senses are tingling** " the Kyūbi said before looking to the Jocks he looked to him with a smile, one which he returned as they did not even acknowledge Summer gawking at Kurama as Naruto cracked his neck.

"Alright, Qrow, you wanted to see something similar to my scroll, well behold my families old techniques… the chakra chains" Naruto said as black chains of Chakra sprouted from his back, making Summer gasp and look at his back to see no wounds as the chains grew.

Slithering to the jocks like living snakes the chains by the guidance of Naruto and Kurama they suddenly shot up to give the muscle heads wedgies of epic proportions, with one giving a girlish scream that made Naruto laugh with the chains breaking down into excess energy with Summer laughing with the crowd as Qrow gave him a look of amusement, looking to Raven he spoke.

"Hey, how bout you tell my sister to back off with those… hint, she's ticklish" Qrow said with Naruto looking to Raven as she looked at him than the recovering grunts with a growing frown Naruto smiled as his chains came out once more with feathers forming thanks to Kurama.

Snaking there way to an unsuspecting Raven the girl wore a black Kimono with red linings she looked down to a book she did not notice people yelping at feeling something slithering beneath their bedrolls she caught the slightest of movements on the corner of her eyes she looked to where the movement came from to see a bronze coloured feather sticking out from beneath a bed roll she saw another feather pop up to her right she saw another join it's feather brethren she failed to notice two chains rise up behind her like king cobra's she frowned as she heard the clinking of chains behind her she turned to be wrapped by the chains the three feather holders rose up with Raven's cheeks darkening as the need to punch her brother came to mind before she was assaulted by the chains of ticklish death attacked, with her being the loudest laugher as Naruto, Summer and Qrow laughing outright with the other students frowning before the chains rose up to show him the user of them.

Tickling Raven for another good minute before he let them fade away with Raven panting from all her laughing her hips ached while she gave Naruto the dirtiest look she could muster, which he returned with just smiling.

Which slowly spread to her face before she looked away with a small blush on her cheeks, along with the ghost of a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One big leap

waking up to see the Ballrooms ceiling in front of him, Jason sat up with a yawn while stretching his neck left and right he got up with his back popping he stopped midway to see Naruto or what he went by Dominic, sleeping on his own bedroll… with Summer and the girl he tickled with his chains last night over near the wall, making him look to his two other friends he saw the bat Faunus missing along with the Wolf one, leaving him in his sweat pants and tank top he stood up and packed up.

Setting the bedroll with the other packed ones he went to the change rooms where no one else resided.

Shrugging at the silence he went on with his daily morning routine with his mask sitting in his locker at the end, leaving him in his leather jacket and jeans he reached in for his boots and leather gloves he pulled them on with the holster for his machete.

Strapping it onto his back he looked to the mask of his family with a uncertain look, grabbing it to examine the condition he felt a sense of guilt coming from it he looked to the left where he heard people waking up.

Sighing he attached it to his belt with the locker closing from his instinctual arm smacking the door he left the change room he went straight to the sleeping forms of Summer Rose clinging in her sleep to Naruto's left arm… and on his right, was Raven Branwen sleeping peacefully beside him.

"You do realise they may just call you a pervert when they wake up, right?" Jason said casually to the sleeping Naruto who was silent for a good minute before his right eye peeked open.

"That is if I'm around for them to catch me" Naruto said before Summer sat up suddenly.

"Your awake?" it was this that made Jason and Naruto look at her with stunned eyes, with Summer blushing.

"Uh, this is awkward" Naruto said with Summer chuckling nervously before they froze as Raven got up and left in silence, avoiding eye contact Naruto looked up to Jason who at the moment had a raised eyebrow.

"Okay… you have my respect for the moment" Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

walking towards the initiation the two Faunus that Naruto had met were eating on their way to Initiation, with the Bat Faunus ignoring the fact his fellow Faunus was scarfing down the leg of a cooked chicken.

Looking to his friend Vlad Depes Drakula spoke.

"Lucien, do you really have to inhale the chicken?" the Bat Faunus questioned with his fellow Faunus looking at him in mid bite.

Lowering the food from his mouth he spoke.

"Sorry, Vlad, it's just my instincts kicking in" Lucien WolfBlood said as he finished the chicken as they continued onward, dropping it in a bin they passed they found themselves at the initiation point with many other future students already there they saw the Headmaster and his assistant there waiting, with the elderly man turning to them with a smile as they nodded in greeting, with the man rubbing his right side to Lucien who cleaned the left over chicken on his mouth the two stood on the platforms.

"How has your stay here been so far, Mr Drakula and Mr WolfBlood?" the Headmaster questioned with a smile.

"It has been satisfactory, Headmaster Merlin" Vlad said with a bow of respect that the aged man smiled towards.

"No need to bow to me young man, human or Faunus I could care less who was the dominant race, your all equal to me and my teachings" Merlin said with Lucien smiling thankfully before they along with the other future students turned to the sound of running, turning they saw Naruto, Jason Summer and Raven running to them with Jason and Raven panting while Naruto and Summer high fived.

"We made it" Summer said with Jason being used by Raven to keep herself standing.

"How they have such stamina is beyond me" Jason said after catching his breath with Raven nodding in mild agreement, giving Naruto a curious look of exhaustion before a blush rose onto her cheeks that she ignored, walking to the platform beside her brother she ignored his smiling face before she smacked his face with her sheathed weapon.

"Ow" Qrow said with the two sharing a look of annoyance.

"Sorry!" Naruto called out to the girl who cleared her throat as her blush returned with Summers following, Jason just shook his head while face palming.

"Is that everyone or are we waiting for more?" Headmaster Merlin questioned with no one speaking, allowing him to let out a deep chuckle he spoke loudly.

"Huntsmen… Huntresses, for in the stories told to you by your elders and parents, the life of a Huntsmen and Huntress is not all light and victory, you have come here to protect not only this kingdom but the very essence of Future generations to come and all will rest upon your shoulders, you are here to train and hone your skills to be your strongest, to uphold your duties as protectors of human and Faunus alike, within this forest here, there will be a relic, all of you will be placed into teams with the first being you see, though be warned, the Grimm in their will not hesitate to devour you, so do not fear of holding back and show your strength, upon gaining a relic you will make your way to the kingdom ruins, good luck and be ready for the changing of your lives" Merlin said with Naruto frowning as he had a flashback to the Forest of death he shook his head of the stray memory he looked to the forest with Kurama wrapping around his neck he perked up at hearing gears being used before one of the students to his left was sent flying into the air by the metal platform below them.

Looking to his own feet Naruto looked to the Headmaster with a smile of excitement, placing his hands together he inhaled slowly to keep himself calm he spoke.

"You are by far, the coolest Headmaster I've ever known" Naruto said with Merlin chuckling, with his assistant rolling his eyes with a knowing smile.

"I try my best in my old age" Merlin said as Naruto got into a running stance, with Jason chuckling as he placed the mask over his face, showing his body shimmering slightly with the most subtle of movements he watched Naruto get sent into the air with the blonde cheering.

"He's an odd one, don't you think, Ozpin?" Merlin questioned his assistant who turned to look after the Blonde as he ascended into the sky.

"Indeed, Merlin" Ozpin said as the other students were sent flying.

"I also must congratulate you with the launch pad idea, quite evil as well" Merlin said as Ozpin looked away with a smile only Naruto would be able to muster.

* * *

Watching the forest below him moving by Naruto had a pair of goggles over his eyes as he began to descend into the forest, summoning his chains Naruto shot them out like a web as he went into tree level, it was thanks to his pain resilient body that his back hadn't given out by the sudden stop of his descent, but the aching was still apparent as he landed in a crouch, summoning Lions rage from his scroll, Naruto made sure it was loaded and battle ready before rushing towards the castle in the forest.

* * *

Landing on what could have been a stone boulder, Jason let out a grunt as he tore his right fist from the destroyed stone he looked to his hand while flexing the fingers before he looked at his surroundings, scanning the area he turned to a direction and went forward, his hands ready to reach for his machete in case.

With him walking forward he failed to see the elongated hand reach for the stone, showing a mutated human hand with black veins reaching down the fingers into claws that carved the stone into smaller pieces.

* * *

Leaping over a fallen tree, Naruto kept running towards where he had hoped was the right way he slid to a stop behind a fallen tree at the sound of a roaring Grimm.

Aiming his weapon at his surroundings Naruto frowned before he kept going onward.

It was this moment he heard the roar again to his right, turning his head he slammed right into a wall of fur and muscle, groaning at the impact Naruto looked up expecting someone else he was instead shown the sight of a sleeping Goliath that was starting to wake up from Naruto hitting it.

Turning its head to Naruto it let out a grumble as Naruto stood up.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I heard a roar and I wasn't looking where I was going just go back to sleep" Naruto grumbled as he walked by the lazy Grimm which followed his movements with its head.

Looking after his leaving form it let its head slowly fall to the ground for it to sleep, not caring that a pack of Beowolf rushed by after the Blonde, who at the moment stopped with a frown he looked behind him to suddenly rush forward at the sight of the pack of Beowolf.

"OH CRAP!"

Naruto yelled as he rushed onward in panic, looking to the right he saw a familiar girl being snuck up on by an Ursa, aiming his revolver he fired.

* * *

"OH CRAP!" looking up to the shout of panic in the distance Raven Branwen narrowed her eyes as she grabbed her weapons hilt she heard the slightest of sounds behind her she turned with her weapon ready to be drawn until she stopped herself at the sight of a skidding Summer who looked at her awkwardly.

"Uh… does this make us partners?" Summer questioned with Raven sighing, releasing her grip of her weapons she decided to show a bit of emotion and smiled… knowing that her brother probably had a worse partner than her right now.

It was this moment she heard a gunshot in the distance, turning she looked up to see an Ursa about to attack her until its head was shot off by the supposed gunshot.

Watching the Grimm fall dead she looked up to see Naruto run by with a pack of beowolf chasing him.

"YOU OWE ME!" Naruto yelled out as he ran away with the Beowolf still giving chase.

Watching the last of the Beowolf chase the blonde Summer stood beside Raven who blinked in thought before she spoke.

"Was that… Dom?" Summer questioned with Raven nodding.

"It appears so" Raven said with a voice of confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Big Brawl in the forest

Still running from the howling and snarling Beowolf pack, Naruto aimed behind him and fired every so often to keep the Beowolf from lunging at him he turned and lashed out with his chakra chains shooting out and giving the bitch slap equivalent of a hit to one of the lunging Beowolf he heard the sickening crack of a neck being broken as he continued running.

When one of them got close to him it backhanded him to the right with Naruto adjusting his landing he held two revolvers, Lions Rage in his right hand and his very own in his left, the Trickster.

Unlike his many other forged weapons this one had a random element selecting function which allowed each shot to be a different element.

A masterpiece the many smiths of academies wished to create themselves if it were possible.

Pulling back the hammer of both revolvers the Grimm were held back by the barrage of bullets Naruto stopped abruptly as Lions Rage ran out of ammo along with the Trickster, looking to his guns and to the recovering Beowolf the Alpha snarled as it got up, showing its left eye socket smoking from a fire round.

"Uh, BYE!" Naruto yelled as he ran once more, sealing Trickster to reload Lions rage he ducked on instinct to avoid the second backhand the alpha attempted to strike him with, jumping Naruto turned mid-air with both his feet kicking the Alpha's face to act as a spring board, catapulting Naruto further ahead he looked down to see he sent himself off of a cliff to more foliage below, throwing his arms wildly Naruto summoned a chakra chain to shoot to the cliff side he swung to the ground safely with a roll, looking up he saw the Alpha snarling before it howled and dropped down, making Naruto groan he ran onward with the Alpha gaining on him he saw Jason wave a hand the Blonde saw the plan that took the form of a readied machete.

Running towards Jason's hiding spot he ducked into a slide with the Alpha halfway to biting his head off if not for the machete skewering it through the throat.

Shoving the Grimm away Jason and Naruto saw it clawing its own throat in a futile attempt to save itself before it finally stopped moving with Smoke instantly rising off of its deteriorating corpse, standing beside each other Naruto held a fist to Jason who looked down t it before he bumped his own fist with it he spoke.

"Well, guess we're partners for the next four years of Beacon" Jason said as Naruto nodded before bringing out his weapon to reload them, the two looked up to see a stone tower just over the ridge of a hill.

"Huh, do not know how I missed that while running?" Naruto said to himself the two failed to see the shadow of something stalking them, human in shape but horrific in Grimm state.

Followed by its two red eyes suddenly joined by six more as arachnid legs grew from it's spine, moving into the sun light the Grimm showed a heavily distorted face of a once whole Spider Faunus with its bottom jaw crudely split in two with black saliva flowing down to the greenery.

" **Huuuuunnnnnggggeeeerrrr** "

* * *

Walking through the foliage in expert silence, Vlad looked to the scenery in calmness as he walked by a set of small red eyes in a tree, his weapon slung on his shoulders he stopped with his left eye twitching towards a small squeak in the air he frowned at recognising the sounds of one of the rare neutral Grimm Remnant had, looking up he saw a Bat Grimm hanging upside down on one of the really shaded trees he inhaled calmly before hearing the sound of a heartbeat.

Hearing the steady heart rate growing louder he turned to see a large shadow in the trees moving towards his position, unslinging his weapon which was an assault rifle with its barrel designed like a tightened spring with a pop up scope.

Watching the unknown leap into the air and into the sunlight lad kept looking up as the being stood up with a growl of approval as the slightly unrecognisable face of Lucien joined the visage with his clothes stretched from his grown muscles the wolf Faunus showed himself to have changed slightly with parts of his body having the characteristics of a wolf with black fur joining his darkened skin his eyes glowed yellow he spoke.

" **Told you I'd find you** " Lucien said with an accent in his voice.

"Yeah you said that, Lucien, but from what I can hear you got the attention of a nearby pack of Beowolf, if we move now they'll miss us" Vlad said as he began to walk away, with the lycanthropic Lucien letting out a whimper he followed his fellow Faunus towards the stone tower in the distance.

* * *

Ducking under the many foliage Jason had followed Naruto through the forest with the inkling of paranoia of being followed, a feeling Naruto had as well once they heard the eerie clicking of mandibles they pushed onward each time with renews speed to get to a clearing.

Which is what they walked out to with Jason shivering at the thought of whatever had made those noises he looked forward to the tower to see two girls trying to open the door, walking after Naruto he raised a hand in greeting towards Summer and Raven.

"Summer, Raven, good to see you both here" Jason said with the two girls turning to the duo, with raven looking away from Naruto who gave out a small chuckle.

"Hey Dominic, Jason, do any of you know how to open the doors?" Summer questioned with Jason giving Naruto a look as he walked to the doors, running a hand on the right door he frowned as he felt weight on the other side.

"Either the Headmaster is testing us or some asshat decided to block the doors from inside, and the fact the windows are large enough for someone to squeeze through says my theory is logical" Naruto said as he channelled Kurama's chakra into his right leg he lifted said leg up and kicked forward, shattering the doors into splinters it showed a chiselled boulder in front of the doors.

"Once I find whoever did that I'm going to break their arms!" Raven growled as she walked by Naruto who stepped aside.

"You and me both" Naruto said as they stepped inside to see many of the pedestals broken along with the relics, only a few remained and many missing, looking to Raven who looked at the chess piece relics.

Picking one up with a tilt of her head Naruto spoke.

"I take it you've noticed it too, the relics taken are also missing the second set" Naruto said as Summer walked in with curiosity as Jason stood at the doorway.

"Indeed" Raven said as she held the relic to Summer who took it thankfully, it was this moment two others arrived.

Looking Naruto and Jason recognised Qrow but his partner was an enigma.

Standing beside Qrow with a look of annoyance he had blonde hair with two strands sticking up on top with a pair of blue eyes that matched Naruto's and he wore brown cargo pants with a dark brown belt, black shoes, an orange bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

"Uh, Qrow… what did you do to the poor guy?" Naruto questioned the male Branwen who had the face of a goldfish that made Raven giggle, making her clear her throat in embarrassment while the poor sod sighed, his left eye puffed out slightly.

"He didn't do anything, I literally ran for my life when a pack of Beowolf chased me towards him, than they leave us alone and went after something else that got the Alpha's attention- why is he looking at me like that?" the kid said as he noticed Naruto's right eye twitching in fury at him, it was this moment Jason spoke.

"When we grouped up he was being chased by the pack of beowolf, and judging by when you reloaded you took them pack out?"

"Oh yeah, than the Alpha started to chase after me, heck it jumped off a cliff after me!" Naruto yelled in exaggeration with the blonde sweat dropping.

"Anyway, I'm Taiyang Xiao Long" the second blonde introduced himself with Naruto grabbing his hand and shake it.

"Uzumaki Naruto but I go by Dominic Grave for my adopted family" Naruto said with Qrow and Raven looking at him.

"Your real names Naruto?" Raven questioned with Summer "hmm"ing in thought before she shrugged.

"I'll stick to calling you Dom, more quicker than Naruto" Summer said with Naruto shrugging in reply before they heard a explosion from outside, making Qrow and Taiyang move to protective positions Naruto suddenly held an M240 machine gun with a bullet chain reaching to the added backpack that came with it.

"What?" Qrow questioned with wide eyes as Naruto smirked as he got ready for a fight, pulling the guns ammo lever back he took aim before he heard another explosion outside, followed by coughing.

"DAMN IT LUCIEN!" hearing the voice of someone outside the castle Naruto walked out to see two Faunus.

Seeing the two faunus from the Airship Naruto and Jason had instant recognition along with Summer waving to Lucien before she took notice to his current state of being as he reverted back, the two not even acknowledging their presence.

" **WELL SORRY FOR THINKING TH** OSE OLD GRENADES WERE INACTIVE!" Lucien yelled back as he reverted back to normal, an Axe strapped to his back.

"THAN WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TO SEE IF THEY WERE ACTIVE!?" Vlad yelled as he held an old rusted grenade to his fellow Faunus' face.

"WE WERE SURROUNDED BY GRIMM!"

"LOUD NOISES!" Naruto yelled with everyone turning to him as he had a calm smile.

"Now that we have your attention, what the hell happened?" Naruto questioned with the two Faunus sharing a look before Vlad spoke.

"We found old rusted Grenades and thought we'd bring them for souvenirs… along with the cache of old loot smugglers probably brought in without the school knowing, and then we ran into a pack of Beowolf on our way out of the loot place, and then SOMEONE decided to see if the grenades worked by lifting up a boulder and placing it on top of the fricking pile of grenades and use them as a catapult" Vlad said as he stared at his fellow Faunus with slight irritation, making Lucien rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah not my proudest moments" Lucien said before they perked up at the sound of a horrific shriek from the forest, making the others facing the two Faunus look and pale at what stood behind them.

With a human like body and darkened skin, the Grimm like beast had what could have been messy black hair with two red eyes staring at the future Huntsmen and Huntresses, Summer froze at seeing the poor souls split jaw as it stood on its two feet, black saliva leaked from its mouth with six more eyes suddenly opening with six arachnid like legs sprouting from its back as it slouched forward, letting out a clicking sound with Naruto aiming his LMG with a look of determination while the mutated creature looked directly at him.

Letting out a hiss.

" **Feeeeaaassssst, I… must… FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!?"** the Grimm roared as it charged at the group of students, with Naruto instantly firing his LMG with the creature roaring in anguish as its reared its head back, letting out a shriek of a roar it jerked its head at Naruto who ducked in time to avoid the web ball aimed for him, with Summer moving but Raven not so lucky due to her right ankle being caught, making her scowl she looked to the beast to see it shoot a string of web at her if not for Jason tackling her out of the web trap, flipping onto his feet with his mask glowing with his eyes Jason stood up with his neck popping, walking forward he ducked to the right to dodge a web ball shot at him he unsheathed his machete to flip it in the air he threw it at the Grimm like creature.

Nailing its right human shoulder it roared as Qrow fired his weapons shotgun mode as he ran around it with Taiyang following suit, Summer rushed forward to attack its human legs she looked up to see one of the spider legs about to impale her if not for Naruto's chakra chains forcing it to miss, looking at the scene before them, Lucien and Vlad looked to one another with Lucien grabbing his axe and run towards the creature with Vlad pulling out his sniper.

Firing at one of the eyes the creature let out a scream of agony with the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training feeling a chill run down their spine.

Firing once more Naruto let out a yell of defiance as the creature went to strike Raven as she struck one of the spider legs, raising its arms to stop the barrage of bullets the Creature's eyes glowed crimson.

" **CANT… stop… MUST SERVE… what queen… TASTE THEIR BONES!** " the creature roared before its head jerked to Naruto who flinched as a string of web clung to his chest, making Raven turn and try to free him until he was flung into the distance, leaving the Huntsmen and Huntresses to the new species of Grimm as it let out a roar that evolved into rapid clickings.

* * *

Crashing through a tree with the force of a fired bullet, Naruto slammed back first into a rock with a gasp of pain escaping his lungs as he slid to the ground, coughing up air to breath clearer Naruto looked up to see himself in some kind of hunting ground with a lot of webs.

With a few animal carcasses shrouded in web Naruto got up to hold his side with a wince, feeling it softly he winced at the feeling of a healing rib.

Letting out a hiss at the sound of the bone popping into place Naruto looked around before he noticed some fresh corpses in the distance… corpses that belonged to the other students that were hoping to join with them.

Clenching his fists in anger to the hopefuls early demise he scowled with Kurama's chakra rising off of him he inhaled calmly as he approached one, flipping the poor sod onto his back Naruto noticed an object fall out of its grip.

"A chess piece…?" thinking of how one of the people got a chest piece he looked to the other corpses to actually notice the fresh wounds littering their bodies, narrowing his eyes Kurama spoke.

" **It seems these poor souls were the ones who blocked the entrance… they weren't trying to sabotage others they were trying to escape that monster** " Kurama said with Naruto looking up with a curse.

"How are we suppose to fight that thing if it took down these guys easily, maybe it wore them down before striking"

" **No, the wounds look like they were high speed related** "

"Yeah, but with the speed it didn't show it to us" Naruto said as he looked around before he took notice to another presence behind him, turning his eyes widened at the sight of a struggling Goliath grimm rumbling as it tried to break free with Naruto summoning a AK47 he stopped himself from pulling the trigger as he took notice to the scars on the Grimm armor.

"It seems whatever that thing was doesn't like Grimm very much" Naruto said as he saw the creatures claw marks on the Goliath's forehead he looked into its eyes to see nothing but anger… but not towards him.

Perking up at getting an idea Kurama had an " **OH no** " moment as Naruto summoned a knife he began to cut the webbing entrapping the Goliath he was mid way of cutting the webbing on its right foot before he was pulled off his feet by the Goliath's trunk, its eyes staring into his own that flashed crimson red.

"You and I have a common nuisance, that web creep is hurting my friends right now and I'm going to guess you also want some payback, how about a small truce until that thing is dead, you go your way and we go ours" Naruto said with a smile forming as the Goliath stared at him before it lowered him to the ground, raising its trapped foot Naruto cut the webbing with the Goliath groaning as it stood tall once more, turning its head to the sounds of battle Naruto went to run towards the sound until he was snatched off the ground and placed on the Goliath's back as it rushed full speed, ready to settle a score with an abomination, holding on for dear life Kurama appeared beside Naruto.

" **HOW DID THIS WORK!?** "

"DON'T KNOW DON'T CARE, IT WORKS!" Naruto yelled as they broke free from the foliage to see the others fighting the Grimm monster with a struggle, with Qrow and Taiyang trapped by webbings with Summer trying to help free them, the Goliath focused more on whatever had invaded its territory.

Letting out a roar of anger the Goliath elder charged forward with Naruto using his chakra chains as a set of reigns t help keep himself steady.

"ROUND TWO YA FREAK!" Naruto yelled in triumph.

Looking for the source of the voice the creature was tackled into the tower by the Goliath with Naruto firing his AK with vengeance.

"BACK UP IS HERE BITCH!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seeing Naruto flying into the tree line as she was about to sever the web Raven Branwen looked to the Grimm abomination with those present, Raven looked to Summer as she skidded away from a back hand, narrowing her eyes in anger at the beast it let out a shriek as the one known as Jason of the current group punched it's right human knee cap, forcing it to one knee Qrow ran up it's back while severing three spider legs he went to end it with a decapitating strike if not for its human arm to backhand him away and grab Jason in anger, opening its jaws to bite his head off one of its eyes was shot by a bullet that forced it to release him while Lucien rushed at it on all fours with an axe in hand as he leaped into the air with the axe cutting into its injured shoulder, making the Grimm roar and slam both hands into the ground. with Lucien swinging onto its back he stood behind its head delivering hard punches as it lost balance from the surprisingly heavy strikes.

Grabbing Lucien with its uninjured arm it held him in front of its mouth before it hissed at being shot by Qrow and Taiyang, throwing the Faunus away the grimm focused on the two.

Looking after the two in an attempt to catch up to them the beast hissed loudly before spitting out web for the two Qrow looked up too late to avoid the web trap he was forced to trip with Taiyang with the two groaning, looking up the creature went to approach until Raven and Jason went on the assault with Summer attempting to free them, using one of her cutlass' they heard a roar echoing from the forest with the two trapped boys gulping at thinking of another thing before a Goliath elder rushed out with a familiar blonde riding shotgun, an AK in hand the goliath charged at the creature with Jason and Raven scattering as the Goliath forced it back.

"ROUND TWO YA BITCH!" Naruto yelled as he fired his weapon, making the mutated grimm hiss in pain as it was thrown into the tower, crumbling it into further ruin as Naruto swung onto the Goliath's Tusks with a Grenade launcher in hand.

"Charge giant friend!" Naruto cheered with the Goliath letting out a triumphant roar before charging at the recovering creature it looked up in time to be hit by a Grenade, forcing it back Naruto leaped upward as the two Grimm collided, using a chakra chain to pull him back to his current ally Naruto saw the beast open its bottom jaws to spit out webbing he fired a grenade at the mouth with black saliva flying everywhere as the Goliath slammed into it once more with one tusk impaling the creature Naruto fired his grenade launcher once more he held it by the shoulder guard like a bat, leaping into the air with a battle cry he landed on its shoulders before bashing it's head in, making the Grimm roar as it was pinned to a cliff face by the Goliath, seeing this Raven and Jason went to help until the creature sprouted more spider legs that stabbed into the Golaith and Ground, forcing the Goliath back as it groaned in pain Naruto saw this and brought a knife out, looking at the creatures eyes he stabbed a good few of them with the creature writhing in pain with the spider legs flailing with the Goliath freed.

Letting out a look of fury the Goliath charged into the creature with Raven leaping onto its back she leaped into the air with her weapon poised, seeing this the creature in a valiant show of defiance swung one of its spider legs that sent her flying, if not for a chakra chain shooting and wrapping around her Raven looked back to see Naruto holding his own katana with a hand guiding the chakra chains, throwing his guiding hand back towards the creature he rushed forward with Raven flying at it once more, aiming her swords she was joined by Naruto impaling its head beside her, making the creature let out a dying hiss with Naruto smiling as he looked to Raven who let out an exhale until he petted her back, making her look at him her eyes stared into his cerulean blue she looked forward with her cheeks darkening before they lost their balance as the Goliath free itself from the wall as the creature fell down unmoving, looking back to the Goliath the two stared at the Grimm as its trunk moved to Naruto's head, petting him like a child it than left with a limp.

Leaving the future Huntsmen Lucien cheered before falling to his back, with Vlad holstering his sniper.

Turning to the others Naruto chuckled as raven stood with him she turned back to the creature to flinch as it leaned forward as black sludge began to fall from its body, tapping Naruto's shoulder he turned to her before looking to the creature as its black skin receded t show a Faunus that looked beyond malnourished.

coughing up blood that was red, Naruto ran to the Faunus' side to help him.

"The… General… did this" the Faunus said before succumbing to the injuries, with Naruto noticing the many scars that littered the poor souls body he clenched his fists before sighing.

"May your soul rest now" Naruto said with his head down as Raven watched in shock, standing up he turned to the others who gave a moment of silence.

* * *

Standing on the sidelines as Summer, Taiyang, Raven and Qrow stood before Merlin who had a sympathetic gaze to the four in front f him and the crowd of students.

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and finally Qrow Branwen, you four gained the king pieces, from this day forth you four will remain as team STRQ to strike down those of Ill intent" Merlin said with the four nodding with Summer smiling.

"Led by Summer Rose, well done young lady… your parents would be proud" Merlin said with Summer having a sad smile with a nod as Naruto noticed this shift in her attitude.

Walking to her he placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder she turned to see his smile, making her smile back with a blush which Raven stared at with a slight narrow of her eyes before she shook it off and followed her brother, ignoring Taiyang hitting on her as Summer followed after them to watch the four as Naruto was joined by Jason, Lucien and Vlad. Naruto looked forward with a smile, Jason's mask once more hooked to his right hip and Lucien having a nervous look until Vlad petted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Dominic Grave, Jason. Vincent. Voorhees, Lucien WolfBlood and finally Vlad Depes Drakula, you four may not have brought back a relic but you helped a team get there own in your place, you four showed great promise out there, from this day forth-" Merlin began before Naruto held up a hand, making his current future teammates turn to him as he turned to them.

"I know this may be against the rules… but can we choose our name, headmaster?" Merlin had a frown on his head before he looked to the other team members he chuckled and nodded, getting murmurs from the many other students with Raven and Summer giving him an odd look.

"By all means" Merlin said with Naruto smiling as he turned to the three, and by the short time he's known them he could tell one thing… they had lives just as equally hard as his own, with Jason being the quiet one with little friends growing up, Vlad and Lucien because they were Faunus, and finally him, a once pariah to a village he strove to gain acknowledgement from, smiling at the three they smirked back.

"From what I can see from my friends, we've all had hardships growing up, we've all been thrown into the gutter by those of normal nature while we were discriminated because of something we had no choice over, we were the ones fate decided didn't care about until we got back up for round three, society isn't good enough for us so we'll be something society made us to be… we'll be team OUTCAST, sir" Naruto said with a nod to Merlin while Ozpin had a smile of interest as Kurama appeared on his shoulder.

Nodding to the four Merlin spoke.

"Very well than, from this day you four will work together… as team OUTCAST" Merlin said as Summer clapped for them while Raven looked into Naruto's eyes as he stared into her own, getting the feeling of weightlessness in her stomach again she steeled herself and nodded, getting one back from Naruto he was brought into a group hug by Lucien's surprising strength.

"LUCIEN CANT BREATH!" Naruto gasped loudly with everyone laughing.

* * *

Sitting within an undisclosed military base on the outreachs of Atlas the general was looking over public reportings until a man with a slim body and bald head walked in, showing the labcoat the General looked up.

"Doctor, anything to report?"

"Yes General but I fear it is not good news, the test subject shipped to Vale has been, neutralised by the initiates now attending Beacon" the doctor said with the general inhaling slowly before he pulled out a revolver, making the doctor blink as the General aimed at a target set up in his office he fired two more times before punching his desk, doing this all with a blank face he stood up calmly.

"Have more subjects been prepped for release?" the general questioned with the doctor nodding.

"Yes sir, the Creep and Nuckalavee test subjects are ready for release" looking to the files in his hands he spoke once more.

"Just give the order, sir" the doctor said as the General walked to a window that showed many Faunus being caged, looking to one as a wolf Faunus was crying out in agony as his skin darkened.

"Our Kingdom was at the top of the Food chain during the war, but the king of Vale saw us as weak, send as much subjects as you want, we'll prove we're superior, I don't care if our council see this as unethical, we'll be the strong kingdom out of all four" the man said as he watched the Faunus' muscles bulge before exploding into a mass of black blood.

"Damn it, that's the fifth one this week to resist the blood transfusion" the man said as he punched the window.

It was this moment he noticed the doctor missing.

Walking to the desk he looked to the files before he took notice to the files he had before.

"Lucien WolfBlood, your father had a gift… will you have it as well though?"

* * *

Standing in front of their dorm rooms name, Naruto had a frown at how quickly the school took to labelling their teams door with golden letters, letting out a slow whistle Jason spoke as he entered the well furbished room.

"I have to say, this is a nice interior" Jason said as Vlad and Lucien followed, with Naruto closing the door behind him he looked to the four beds with matching desks he walked to the facing opposite the door he flopped down on the bed with a sigh.

"I can get use to this"

"Me too" Lucien murmured as he laid on his claimed bed, leaving Jason and Vlad standing as they looked to ne another.

"I'll take the bed by the window"

"I got this one by the bathroom"

With that exchange the two went to setting up their things, being sure to leave some room for Naruto and Lucien to add their own flair they turned with weapons drawn as the door was kicked open by an excited Qrow, who at the moment was dragging a struggling Taiyang.

"Wasss up, hey *hic* why are they dead?" Qrow slurred before Raven came in and grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him out with Taiyang being freed, leaving Jason and Vlad in the room before Jason went to doing his set up, with Vlad shrugging and followed suit, throwing one of he dull knives it bounced off the wall and hit the door, closing it while the knife which was made of rubber returned to Vlad's hands, making Jason look to the door than back to him, blinking with his mouth slightly agape he closed his eyes and continued un packing.

"I like throwing knives" Vlad said with the two unpacking in silence before going into fits of laughter with Naruto and Lucien joining.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Snoring in his current bed, Vlad let out a groan as he stretched his arms while sitting up, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep he blinked with his eyes nothing but crimson orbs in the dimly lit room he looked to the clock he had to see it was six in the morning, standing u and walking to the window he squinted at seeing Beacon in the distance he looked away from the rising sun he walked to his bedside table to get his sunglasses, putting them on his red shades glowed red due to his eyes he went through his clothing to pick out his regular clothes he frowned at hearing Naruto's sleep mumbles a few words caught his attention.

"Tsunade… betrayed… family… Ramen" looking to his team leader Vlad had a sad/confused frown to the blonde he turned back to his bag to see the only thing he had left of his family in a small picture frame.

Seeing a woman and man he saw what could have been the small bundle wrapped in the woman's arms the two showed a bright smile… both showing fangs instead of canines which he proudly showed to the world.

Finding a pair of black dress pants and shirt he also picked out a vest with an inside holster for throwing knives, with intricate buttons it had an interior red design of roses surrounding equally red skulls.

Walking to the bathroom of the dorm room Vlad stopped and picked up his scroll cycling through it for music he closed the door behind him with a song playing, which was his all-time favourite. By Highly suspect, Hello my name is human.

Placing the scroll down to walk into the shower he took his glasses off along with his sleepwear before plunging himself into the hot waters, letting his nerves and body relax into the waters his senses lulled him to a dreamy state as he drifted to the many calm heartbeats within the building he hummed to the music

"Hellooo my name is Human" Vlad sang softly as he opened his eyes to inhale slightly he went to cleaning himself for the day he turned his head to the distant sound of a yelp he frowned at the muffled sounds he cleaned himself more thoroughly he stepped out of the shower to place his glasses back on before drying himself with his provided towel.

Placing his clothing on he stepped out to find one set of his shoes beside his bed he put on a pair of socks he turned to a painting above his bed, admiring the image of a proud knight standing before a king and queen he continued dressing himself to properly investigate the odd sounds he stepped out of his dorm room to see the hallway lights on he looked to his right to see a foot quickly move out of view he heard running footsteps behind him he turned in time to duck under a thrown pillow, looking at the weird weapon looked to the one who attacked him to see her smiling widely before she looked up to get hit by a pillow, looking to who threw it Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"AHA, the early bird gets the worm, welcome to Beacons second year welcoming presents" the girl said with an obvious accent.

"Uh, yeah thanks, is this even allowed?" Vlad questioned as she helped him up.

"Of course it is, the Headmaster himself thought of this to help first years get use to the schoolgrounds" the girl said before she looked ahead and ducked under a thrown pillow.

"Saffie, I'm talking here"

"Sorry!" the girl said down the hallway as Vlad watched her walk down the hallway where the supposed Saffie was, walking after her he turned to the dorm of STRQ he saw the door open to show a sleepy Qrow step out in his clothing from yesterday, just without the rings.

Looking to one another they nodded in greeting as they followed the second year.

"So what's this about?" Qrow questioned the Faunus who frowned.

"The second years greeting for first years" Vlad said before leaning to the left to dodge a pillow thrown by the two as they entered the hall of the dormitories.

Looking to the other first years that got by the test Vlad saw the few survivors they found on the way back to Beacon that encountered the abomination, it was the fact both teams STRQ and OUTCAST took it down got them a good reputation for monster slayers.

Walking into the hurriedly set up welcoming party the two shared a look with Vlad shrugging as he and Qrow moved to a set of seats.

With Vlad finding a drink and beverages he helped himself while Qrow simply admired the… older girls, the rare few giving him death stares and Vlad… blushs Qrow looked at him as he simply sat and drank his cup of mountain dew.

Stopping in mid drink he turned to Qrow who had a jealous look as the girls were checking him out instead of Qrow.

"What?" Vlad questioned with Qrow looking away with a shake of his head.

"So, why do you dress up so fancy this early in the mornings?" Qrow questioned the Faunus who looked down to himself he shrugged.

"call me fancy I guess" Vlad said as Qrow shrugged.

"yeah, I guess, it's not like all Bat Faunus dress like high class people"

"Hey, you don't see me complaining about your dressing choices?" Vlad said with a smile that spread onto Qrow's smirking face.

"Whatever, I'd probably rip the back and sleeves, your somehow making it look good and that's the clothes job" Qrow said with Vlad looking to his clothing to shrug in agreement.

"Fair enough, it's just I wear these because even though their meant for rich people meetings my father wore these into every fight against the Grimm, I guess he saw both as a fight" Vlad said with a chuckle, making Qrow join his laughter.

Letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms beneath her bed sheets Raven sat up to look around her dorm room she took notice to Qrow's absence she blinked the sleep away to also notice Summer missing and the shower running in their dorms bathroom, looking to Taiyang he slept in a heap with his body sprawled on his bed she got up to retrieve her packed clothes from the beg beneath her bed she looked to the bathroom as the showers stopped she retrieved her normal clothing for combat she looked to her weapons rack to see her sword and sheath resting in wait, smiling proudly to the intricate design she stood up with her chosen clothes she stood beside the bathroom door in wait as she heard Summer inside she looked to the door opening she saw Summer jump at seeing her face the girl held her chest with a sigh as Raven smiled slightly.

"Morning Raven"

"You too Summer, can you wake the idiot and wait for me before we look for my idiot brother" Raven requested with Summer looking to his bed she let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Alright, hurry up than" Summer said with raven nodding as she closed the door behind her, placing her clothes and sleepwear on the large portion of the bathrooms bench she stood with a six pack in front of the shower she turned the tap on and instant felt the hot water grace its warmth on her skin, stepping into the shower while adjust the temperature she closed her eyes and went to cleaning her precious hair with her shampoo, closing her eyes as she ran her fingers through and down her hair she felt a knot that made her eyes widen in alarm before she hissed in stinging pain as she hastily washed the shampoo out of her eyes, reaching for a face cloth she wiped her eyes hastily before he let the water do its work she had a scowl on her face as she felt more knots in her hair.

"Damn it!" Raven cursed as she tried to get rid of the knots in her hair she let out a whine as she gave up, turning off the shower and reaching for a towel she quickly dried herself with a pout of anger she got her clothes and dressed herself, looking to the clock in the bathroom she saw it was seven.

Stepping out of the bathroom with an aura of annoyance she ignored Taiyang's greeting to leave the Dorm room, walking out of the room she bumped into Naruto who had the unfortunate reaction of grabbing her.

Leaving the two on the floor Raven had a scowl that made Naruto throw her onto her feet with two chakra chains, confusing Raven as she found herself standing again she looked down to see Naruto with his hands raised and the chains floating beside them.

"Sorry, Raven… what happened to your hair?" Naruto questioned as Raven's scowl returned she left Naruto on the floor until Jason held a hand down to his partner.

"You were a smooth talker the other day, what happened?" Jason questioned with a smile that made Naruto roll his eyes as they followed after the angry girl.

"Any idea where Vlad or Lucien are?" Naruto questioned with Jason shrugging before they heard Vlad's voice laughing, walking out into the hall they saw three girls circling Vlad while Qrow leaned on his right elbow with a cloud over his head.

"Well, this is possibly the weirdest first day in Beacon" Naruto said as Jason nodded in agreement, looking around he felt his stomach churn in hunger at the sight of food.

Making Naruto chuckle the two made there way to the breakfast table Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of pancakes he scooped the plate of many off the table, leaving Jason who had a frown he looked over the many options of breakfast he shrugged and picked up a bowel of cornflakes with a small bag of sugar.

Walking to where Vlad, Lucien and Naruto were at he saw Raven dragging her brother to their teams table sporting a black eye.

Wincing at the sight he turned back to Naruto and Vlad, Lucien was scarfing down a leg of lamb with seasonings.

"So, how was everyones wake up?" Vlad questioned with a smile that showed his canines, making Naruto frown as he looked to an angry Raven he saw Summer sitting on her forearms as Taiyang fell victim to Raven's rants, which was probably more focused on her hair by the amount of care she was giving it at the moment.

Looking away from the scene of team STRQ Naruto spoke.

"So, what's the plan today, do we have classes or something?"

"Dom- uh, Naruto, classes start tomorrow, today we're given a day to get use to the school grounds" Vlad said with Naruto nodding, looking to Raven he saw the many knots tangling it he frowned in thought before he returned to mingling with his teammates.

It was after an hour after the second years left to classes that Naruto and his team were playing a makeshift cards Naruto and Vlad took notice to Summer hiding behind the table while her head leaned on the edge, making everyone on the team stop and look at her.

"Uh, Summer?"

"Shush, I'm not here, just help me get away from an angry Raven and her hair" Summer said in a whispery voice that made Naruto turn to see a raving Raven with Taiyang and Qrow the victims.

Making Naruto sigh he stood up and walked up to the raging beauty, summing his chakra chains he willed them to wrap around raven and drag her as he left the hall, leaving a stunned Summer, Qrow and Taiyang as they could hear her roars of protest outside in the hallway, making nearly all the first year students salute his bravery… or was it stupidity.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLONDE IDIOT!" Raven yelled as she was dragged through the hallways she failed to see the two stop in front of her teams dorm room, feeling her pockets being looked through she struggled more until Naruto held her scroll, holding it for the doors scanner to open the door he dragged her in.

"Dominic Grave what are you doing?" Raven questioned with a strained voice of calm, making Naruto look around he turned to her with a blank face.

"Which bag has your cleaning product?" the questioned made Raven blink in confusion at the question she obliged by nodding to her bed.

"Below it, now explain to me why you dragged me here?" Raven said as Naruto knelt down to get a bag he looked through the bag labelled hair, taking a brush out Raven's eyes widened as he stepped towards her, making her struggle he stopped.

"You do realise I can help you with your hair, right?" Naruto questioned with Raven glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it!" Raven growled out with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"You either accept my help or I do it anyway" Naruto said with the two staring each other down before Raven huffed as the chains carefully lifted her u and set her down in the bathroom, with Naruto following after her with his brush.

"If I find one strand of my hair on the ground these Chains will not help you" Raven said as Naruto rolled his eyes as he began to hopefully unknot the hair, with extreme care as raven watched him in the mirror.

Walking around the school grounds with the remaining members of team STRQ, team OUTCAST had just gotten around their third walk around the schools campus.

It was when Lucien spoke to Qrow that the group stopped.

"So, what was with Raven this morning, something about her hair?" Lucien questioned with Qrow chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, she's obsessed with her hair" Qrow said with Jason rubbing his bald head with a sigh of bliss in a joking manner, making Vlad chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair between his ears.

"The benefits of being bald and still lookin' good" Jason said with the group laughing.

"So, about her hair?" Lucien questioned with Qrow having a saddened look that made the group stop.

"When we were born into our tribe in the wilds, Raven took after our mother the most, she has the exact facial structure… and the same hair, but that's where the similarities stop due to us taking after our fathers hair and eye colour, our mother took care of us the best she could in our tribe, but it had a few specific rules to follow, and our father was a cruel man afterwards" Qrow said as he walked onward, leaving the group behind.

"Damn, I guess not all of us started off on good terms" Taiyang said with Lucien humming in agreement.

This was ruined however by Jason speaking.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for Naruto to hitch Raven?" Jason questioned with Lucien and Vlad speaking.

"Next year" Vlad said with Lucien chuckling.

"the year after that one" Lucien said with a smirk, making Summer blush at the thought before she looked to Taiyang sighing.

"Tai, you alright?"

looking to his team leader Taiyang smiled in response.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just… thinking" Taiyang said with a truthful smile that Summer returned before they stopped and blinked as they saw Kurama in his small fox form running to them, walking up to Jason he, with surprising strength leaped onto his head with ease, climbing onto his shoulders Jason raised an eyebrow as Kurama sat down.

" **Naruto's fixing Raven's hair, fools being too kind I'd say** " Kurama said with Qrow chuckling.

"He's on doomed ground right now" Qrow said before he was wrapped in chakra chains, covering his mouth he turned to where they came from to see a healthy Naruto walking to them with a beaming Raven as she ran her hands through it.

"GHOST!" Qrow yelled as he tried to hop away from Naruto with the blonde giving him a deadpanned look while Raven had a look of annoyance.

"Really Qrow?" Raven questioned with Vlad holding his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Naruto chased after Qrow.

"So, who feels like going to Vale?" Jason questioned with Raven and Lucien shrugging, while Vlad and Summer nodded, leaving Taiyang to watch Naruto chase after Qrow who barely avoided being caught by the chakra chains.

An hour later

"Ah, the Vale air!" Taiyang said with a smile.

"We're at the docks Tai" Qrow said with a tired sigh, making Summer sigh as the two teams were searching for a place to have their early lunch, with Lucien sniffing out the good food joints with Vlad also helping.

It was when they walked by a notice board in the city square that the teams stopped and actually took notice to the missing person fliers.

"Damn, so many people missing" Qrow said as they looked up to the board full of missing peoples, it was the lone fact that all those missing… were Faunus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sitting within a Café in Vale, teams STRQ and OUTCAST were spending a daily routine of a Saturday evening, with Naruto and Summer speaking like old friends, Qrow was currently checking out the waitress with a "sleeping" Vlad as he leaned back in his chair Raven looked to Lucien who was on his scroll while Taiyang looked around with a yawn, with Jason absent due to him getting their orders.

Looking to Qrow with a raised eyebrow as he was openly checking out the waitress she made a kick for his leg to stop him…

But got a yell of pain in response as his hands shot to his jewels, with Naruto and Summer looking to the male Branwen whose head was on the table in agony while Raven had an apologetic look on her face.

This new outlook in life was thanks to her and Naruto hanging out together with their teams, with Naruto's words and personality she was on her way to becoming a kinder person, but her cold and ruthless demeanour always returned when on the battle field, a place where Naruto's personality took a full turn like hers did, becoming cold and ruthless the two were basically the same kind when fighting.

But right now the two teams were waiting for Jason to return with their orders, with Raven tending to her brother as Naruto and Summer returned to their talking with Lucien trying not to augh at Qrow's face of pain while Vlad let out a snore.

"Your bitch attitude may have been gotten rid of but you still have a good kick, sis" Qrow said with Taiyang paling at the thought of being victim while Raven had a look of a raised eyebrow.

"Really Qrow, you want me to kick you again?"

"Please, I'm in enough pain as it is" Qrow whined as Jason's voice spoke.

"Who wants some food?" looking all but Vlad saw Jason with a bacon strip in mouth walking to them with two trays of breakfast servings, holding the tray's out everyone got their food with Naruto, Raven and Summer's hands touching as they reached for a plateof Bacon and eggs, pulling his hand away with a sheepish smile Naruto spoke.

"Heh, ladies first" Naruto said with Raven and Summer looking to each other with Raven reaching for another plate while Summer smiled slightly as she got her plate of Bacon and eggs… and her three cookies.

Getting his own plate of Bacon Naruto pulled up a chair for Jason who set the trays down for Qrow, Taiyang and Lucien, looking to Vlad who was still motionless his head turned to everyone as they looked at him.

"What?" Vlad questioned.

"When did you wake up?" Qrow groaned as he turned his head to the Bat faunus who raised his own eyebrow behind his shades.

"When did I fall asleep?" Vlad questioned with a smirk showing his canines, making Qrow and Taiyang stare at him as the Waitress walked by, "Accidently" bumping into Vlad who stood up to help her from falling over, the group seeing her place a piece of paper in his jackets pocket she thanked him with a shy smile before walking off, with Vlad giving her a two fingered salute he sat down with a frown at seeing the jealous looks from Taiyang and Qrow, and Lucien laughing loudly while Naruto was slowly clapping.

"What?"

"Check your pockets" Jason said as he picked up his own plate, looking up to see Vlad looking at the paper in his hands.

"Keep checking me out and I'll show you a night" Vlad read out before he smiled with a chuckle.

"It even has her number" Vlad said with Naruto choking on his Bacon with a laugh.

"Ow, oh god" Naruto said with a small laugh.

"Why is it you and Naruto have all the luck?" Qrow questioned with everyone giving him a slight grimace, due to them all finding out about his Semblance… along with Raven's semblance still in question.

Naruto being the unlucky victim to be shown the two, with Naruto slipping into Raven's towel covered being after the door's hinges were broken from Jason smacking his back after a joke.

It still alluded everyone of why Raven didn't try to hurt the blonde for, dare I say it, Groping her breast as they laid on the ground.

But back to the café the eight friends were enjoying their breakfast before the café was overshadowed from above.

Looking up taiyang's eyes widened in awe.

"No way, it's an Atlesean airship, I thought they were still reconfiguring its defense systems" Taiyang said with Vlad and Naruto looking at it with narrowed eyes.

"Seems they finished early" Naruto said with Vlad and Qrow humming in agreement before both Summer and Naruto's scrolls beeped.

Looking up from the message the two shared a look.

"Alright, everyone hurry up the Headmaster's called us back to Beacon" Naruto said as he stood up, confusing everyone as Summer also stood up.

"He's right, the Headmaster has recalled all teams, including the other year ones" Summer said with Vlad and Jason getting up, leaving the other three seated until Lucien took the rest of his bacon and followed after them with the bacon strips in his mouth, followed by Qrow and Taiyang.

Standing within his new office with his assistant Ozpin, Merlin watched the airship slowly fly towards their docks.

"Are you sure it will be wise to let the General stay here after the damage his grandfather caused to the Kingdom during the war all those years ago" Ozpin questioned as he stood beside Merlin, staring at the airship as it docked the Headmaster spoke.

"I know old friend, which is why I called all teams back to the academy, subtle Cuation if you will, and I know not to trust that man for his past crimes, because war changes many people" Merlin said before he saw a convoy of Bullheads fly to the outskirts of the city, mostly the forest area.

"Now where are they going?" Merlin muttered in suspicion before Ozpin continued.

"I also do not trust his Lieutenant, Mr Hyde may have a record for completed missions, the casualties do not bode well for the people" Ozpin said with merlin turning to him.

"You can relax friend, no need to go grey haired on me now, I'm supposed to be the elder here" Merlin said with Ozpin chuckling softly.

Sitting down at his desk, Merlin looked to reports as Ozpin held up his scroll before he had a suspicion.

"Headmaster, shall we send a team to investigate the Bullheads that split off?" Ozpin questioned with Merlin looking up with Merlin thinking of it before he sighed.

"Very well, do you have a team in your thoughts to send?" Merlin said with Ozpin smiling, holding up his scroll as it showed a video of Naruto walking through a crowd of people unnoticed even with a coat of bright orange, and a smile of mischievous intent.

"I have two in mind" Ozpin said as he switched the video to see Naruto and Lucien running with Summer at their side… and an angry crowd after them.

* * *

Stepping off of the emergency Bullhead on Beacon's grounds, Naruto and Summer immediately made there way to the headmasters office in the now finished tower, walking with their teams returning to their dorms the two entered the buildings elevator with Summer humming a tune while Naruto leaned on the elevator wall with his arms crossed.

"So, what do you think's gonna happen?" Summer questioned with Naruto looking at her with a shrug.

"Probably a recon mission of Atlas"

"How do you know that will be what this is about?" Summer questioned the blonde who smiled at her.

"Oh I don't know, the fact we get an instant recall to Beacon as soon as Atlas get here on their flying ship" Naruto said casually with Summer puffing her cheeks out making Naruto smile sincerely at the sight before the elevator doors opened to show Ozpin waiting for them.

"Ah, Miss Rose, Mr Grave, nice of you to join us on such short notice" Ozpin said as Naruto looked to Merlin who at the moment was going through reports, stepping into his line of sight Ozpin spoke.

"If you may follow me, Headmaster Merlin is currently busy"

"Does it have to do with the recent Faunus kidnappings?" Summer questioned with Naruto giving her a look of confusion.

"No, we have another team looking into that" Merlin said with the three turning to him as he now suddenly stood with a cane, smiling grandfatherly to Summer she smiled back.

"I called you both here for a joint mission for your teams, a reconnaissance mission, as you know of the unexpected visit from Atlas, a few Bullheads flew to the outskirts of Vale, and I wish for you all to report on what their doing, if you wish" Merlin said with a smile, making Summer open her mouth Naruto spoke.

"We'll get it done, Jiji" Naruto said with a confirming nod to the Headmaster who chuckled.

"Than do your best out there, and please… be careful" Merlin said with the two nodding, walking to the Elevator with the doors closing Summer turned to Naruto with a scolding look.

"What?"

"You still need to work on your respecting skills" Summer said with Naruto rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, well, my parents didn't teach me any of the fancy royalty treatment, so I kind of grew use to the normal Vacuo greetings" Naruto said as the doors opened on the ground floor, allowing the two to walk out to find their teammates, with Naruto walking to where he sensed his own teammates.

* * *

Stepping into the Library he found Vlad and Lucien reading, along with Jason sleeping calmly.

"Yo, we got a first mission" Naruto called out to them.

"A mission, but aren't we suppose to get missions next semester?" Lucien questioned with Vlad speaking for him.

"That system hasn't been implemented yet, so basically all years get missions until the new system is up and running" Vlad said as he closed the book he was reading, a book he was currently writing having something to do with, Ninjas" placing the book in his jackets inner pocket, Vlad stood up with Lucien, moving over to Jason the teen was woken up with a snort.

"Wha?"

"We got an early mission, come on" Vlad said casually as he followed after Naruto's retreating form, making Jason get up with a grunt, retrieving his mask while doing so.

Walking into her Dorm room Summer saw Taiyang and Qrow lying on their beds while playing on their scrolls, frowning she looked to the bathroom door to see Raven sitting at the bathroom sink brushing her hair with care.

"We got a mission" Summer said with Raven turning to her with a confused frown while Qrow turned his head while Taiyang dropped his scroll on his face, making him sit up while rubbing his nose.

"Really, this early in the year?" Qrow questioned with Summer shrugging.

"Is it to do with the sudden arrival of Atlas' sub-military branch?" Raven questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom, showing her combat gear and weapon.

"Atlas sparked a suspicion with Headmaster Merlin, so we're going with team OUTCAST to investigate where those Bullheads were going" Summer said with raven nodding, looking to her brother who was at the moment putting on his shoes.

"We'll meet up with you two" Raven said as the two females left, Summer already in her combat gear/casual wear, her white cloak also on her person.

Walking to the Bullheads with his team, Lucien WolfBlood looked to the airship in awe as it docked at Beacon, following after Naruto and Vlad the four stopped to wait for team STRQ watching the Atlas soldiers walking off the Bullhead a man of higher ranking stepped out, showing a man in his thirties with crimson red hair and a cold stare Lucien felt he knew the man from somewhere, while Naruto had the vibe of Shimura Danzo from him, with Kurama growling lowly at the Colonel as he was escorted to Merlin's office, looking in their direction Naruto noticed the slightest of expression of recognition from the man's eyes before he walked on.

Watching the man walk away Naruto and Lucien shared a look of suspicion before they continued on to the Bullheads at seeing Summer waving to them with Raven.

With Qrow and Taiyang running after their two female teammates.

"So, have you been asking raven out yet?" Jason questioned Naruto as they calmly walked towards the Bullhead Summer and Raven entered.

"We'll talk about that later" Naruto said with no room for argument, making Vlad laugh lightly with Lucien, walking to the Bullheads steps with a hop in their step.

* * *

walking into the elevator with his escort, one of the men, dressed in respectable clothing of a lieutenant, turned to the Colonel with questioning.

"Sir, those two were the targets, weren't they?" the Lieutenant said with the man looking to him calmly.

"Do not worry about them at the moment Mr Hyde, your mission to retrieve them will be soon, so in the meantime, try to at least control your violent urges until than, we're guests here as you can tell... wouldn't want to make a scene now do we" Colonel Blood said as he fixed his collar as the doors closed


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Crashing through a tree with a lycanthropic Lucien catching him. Naruto rolled onto his feet as he held his right shoulder, looking up with a glare to the alpha Beowolf that was being clubbed to death by Jason as Summer and Raven were dispatching Creeps, looking to the right where Qrow and Taiyang were fighting an Ursa alongside Vlad who slit it's throat with two serrated Daggers, daggers he called Bloody Mary.

Dropping down with the Grimm's body fading as they regrouped, with Jason ripping the spine out of his target.

Walking to Summer and Naruto the two teams stood ready.

"Alright, this much Grimm in the middle of the day, something is definitely up with Atlas" Naruto said as he replaced his empty weapon with a LMG.

Loading in fire dust imbued rounds Naruto pulled the lever back to fire, looking around the two teams moved to the landing point of the Atlas military unit.

Rolling his shoulders while the others followed, with Raven noticing Naruto's bleeding shoulder.

Walking for a good hour or more with Raven keeping an eye on Naruto, they stopped at hearing an inhuman roar followed with gunfire.

Looking amongst each other the two teams rushed forward with Raven keeping close to Naruto who winced due to his shoulder.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Raven questioned with the blonde looking to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Naruto grunted as he kept up with the others, until they turned to the left in time to see a monstrous monster explode from the ground, looking like a mix of a Creep and a human, going for a bite at Naruto Raven tackled him out of the way as the Creep monstrosity landed, snarling with a maw of teeth gnashing wildly until its head was stabbed in place by Jason's machete.

Looking to Raven and Naruto he saw Naruto's shoulder bleeding from a nasty wound.

"Naruto!" Jason yelled as he ran to his partner, while Raven sat him up.

"Why isn't his aura healing him?" Vlad questioned as Qrow had a frown of guilt.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute" Naruto said as he was about to channel Kurama's chakra until Raven stopped him.

"We're not going any further until we get your Aura up and running, how you managed to get into Beacon without it is a surprise" Raven said as she placed a hand onto Naruto's chest, making the two stare each other in the eyes before Naruto sighed.

"Let's get this over with, we have a mission to do" Naruto said as Raven rolled her eyes, turning to the others she spoke.

"You all go on ahead, we'll catch up" Raven said with the two teams nodding, moving ahead as Naruto and Raven stood up, with Naruto holding his shoulder Raven placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right hand on his forehead, with Naruto catching her red cheeks.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Raven said as she glowed a shimmering white while Naruto's aura to the colour of crimson red that flickered into cerulean blue before he let out a groan, making Raven open her eyes in worry as he fell forward, making her catch him as his shoulder began to heal with the effort of his newly unlocked aura and Kurama who felt like he was given an adrenaline rush.

' **What was that** / what was that?" the two spoke In unison as Naruto felt drained before his energy began to return, making him blink as he found his face in Raven's breast as she tried to stay standing, until he stood up on his own feet, feeling his balance return he let out a grunt while shaking his head.

"That felt weird" Naruto said with Raven smiling.

"If you say so, and it looks like your shoulders healed" Raven said with Naruto looking to said shoulder before he smiled.

"Nice, thank you, Raven" Naruto said with the beauty looking away with a blush.

"No need to thank me, let's go, we have a mission to do, remember?" Raven said before running after the others, with Naruto letting out a chuckle as he ran after her.

Finding the rest of their teams hiding in a bush, Naruto looked to the clearing to see Atlas soldiers setting a perimeter with two large cages closed, five smaller ones already open and forgotten, but what kept getting his attention was the red shaders the usual Armor had.

"What is this, are they capturing Grimm?" Summer questioned with Lucien and Vlad narrowing their eyes.

"No, those cages look like something broke out of them, and I can take a guess as to what's in the big ones" Vlad said as one of them shook violently with a human roar echoing outward, making Lucien's skin crawl as it evolved into a howl, making him breath more heavily in panic until Vlad and Naruto placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Don't panic" Naruto said with his eyes glued to the cages.

"They haven't released what's in there yet" Vlad said before they noticed the Atlas soldiers moving into positions away from the cage.

"Releasing Specimen in two minutes, get clear people"

Turning to the Bat Faunus with a deadpan look, Vlad groaned in annoyance.

"I'll admit, I jinxed it big time" Vlad said before Jason spotted the cockpit of the lead ship with a soldier waiting.

"If we get to that control deck before the two minute mark, we'll be able to stop whatever their doing and have a little peak of what they have caged up" Jason said with Summer nodding as she raised her cutlass', loading their revolver barrels with fire dust rounds the blades glowed, with Naruto bringing out two 9mm handguns with gravity dust loaded and ready.

"We'll split up, we'll circle around while you guys go to the right" Naruto said with Summer nodding, nodding to his own team, Naruto led them around with silent ease, with Jason keeping low with his mask in his right hand while his left held his machete, Lucien following on all fours, similar to Kiba but at a calm pace.

Vlad merely followed by walking, his steps showing impossible silence.

Ducking behind a tree as a soldier jogged by, the four continued on before the four stopped and scouted any targets, ignoring the roaring from within the cage.

Looking for any sign of team STRQ Naruto spotted Taiyang crouched low behind two guards, seeing Raven beside him he waited for a signal…

Which happened to be Summer dive bombing a group of soldiers who cried out in surprise, followed by Naruto turning to Jason, nodding to each other Naruto jumped up with Jason's right fist colliding with his feet, the force in the punch sending Naruto forward with Vlad and Lucien following, Lucien swinging an axe downward into the head of an unfortunate soldier who let out a dying cry of pain as Lucien rushed forward as Naruto shot at any soldier he saw, sending them flying back with the gravity rounds he was joined by Summer and her team knocking out the soldiers, with Vlad aiming his sniper at the one who was at the controls.

"Sleep tight" Vlad said with a resounding crack echoing with his shot, watching the poor soldier fall down backwards the Bat Faunus went to help clear any runners.

Taking down his good share of soldiers the teams now stood in the middle of the camp with the cage rumbling with a roar echoing out.

"Alright, let's take a peek" Jason said as he moved to the side of the cage in silence, with Lucien following closely with Taiyang and Qrow following, leaving Raven and Summer to check on Naruto who rolled his shoulder.

"That shoulder holding up?" Summer questioned as they followed after the others.

"Yeah, still sore but fine" Naruto said as they followed Jason to the controls, seeing a screen Jason was about to look over the controls until Vlad ushered him aside.

"I'll handle the technology, thank you" Vlad said with Jason sighing.

"Oh come on, your scroll short circuited once" Jason said with Naruto adding his own words in.

"Along with it becoming a home made EMP" Naruto said with Jason rolling his eyes as Summer giggled at the scene as Vlad's fingers flew over the controls before the holographic screen on the console came to life, showing what was inside his skin lost all of what colour it had at what he saw inside the cage.

"Guys… we may have a total shit storm on the horizon" Vlad said with Naruto and Summer moving to see what he saw they paled at the sight of two human Beowolf inside, horrifically Mutated beyond standards, unlatching limbs, short or elongated Lucien stared with a look of understanding as he watched one of the mutated Faunus writhe in pain as it grabbed his left arm as it grew.

"My god, what have Atlas been doing?" Taiyang questioned as he stepped back from the screen.

"Nothing good, contact the Headmaster, he'll want to know of this" Naruto said with Summer nodding as she stepped aside while he stared at the screen.

"What will we do with them?" Lucien questioned as he palmed his axe, looking to Naruto expectantly.

"Their obviously in pain from what Atlas has done to them, we show them mercy, Vlad see if theirs an emergency terminate option in the system" Naruto requested with Vlad nodding, looking through the system he flinched with a frown beneath his glasses as the screen showed data being run.

"What the hell?" Vlad questioned before he and everyone heard the cages gears shifting.

"VLAD!?" Naruto questioned urgently.

"It's not me, someone's remotely opened the cages" Vlad said with a hysteric voice as his hands went to work stalling the doors from opening until they heard a crash, making them all freeze at hearing a loud roar from the now opened cage, making Lucien unlatch his axe he held it with both hands, a look of genuine fear as they hid from the mutated Faunus.

" **The Pain… make it stoooop** "

Closing his eyes at hearing the pleading tone, Naruto went to take aim at the poor sods head until it let out a roar of anger mixed with agony, followed by the other one before they stopped suddenly, making Naruto frown in confusion, peeking out he saw them frozen in a trance before suddenly bolting away into the forest… away from vale.

"Okay, anyone have a sense of foreboding right now?" Qrow questioned with Raven narrowing her eyes.

"Vlad what happened?" Naruto questioned the Bat faunus as he went over the terminal with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know, I was about to activate the emergency kill system before I was shut out, someone opened the doors remotely" Vlad said as he turned to the others, who stood in silence at the idea of someone from Atlas being the cause of this.

* * *

Walking into an office within Atlas, a man in his early twenties stood in full lieutenant gear of the Atlas Military with added red lines running down his sides, staring forward with eyes of pure focus and restrained power, Lieutenant Jacob Hyde stood at attention to a man in his forties wearing General attire in all red.

"Report, Lieutenant Hyde" the General spoke in a commanding voice.

"The outpost near vale has been breached sir"

"Any casualties?"

"Many on our side, along with the loss of the specimens"

"Who ordered their release?"

"Ordered is such a simple word, general…" stepping aside Lieutenant Hyde stared at the lead scientist of the subdivision of the Atlas Military with a look of disgust and slight respect.

"Doctor Cellulam, am I to understand that you are the one who put our division in the spotlight?" turning to the thinly built doctor, the general saw him smile wickedly.

"of course I released them, it was the only way to gain the attention of our chosen specimens" the doctor said as he brought up four holographic images, one showing three young faces.

"One Dominic Grave, one Lucien WolfBlood one Jason Vincent Voorhees and fifth and one Vlad Depes Drakula, from what little history I gained from my sources, their bloodlines have come from outside of remnant, Mr Drakula's blood showing signs of increase agitation to Sun light, Mr wolfbloods strength of his immune system and Mr Voorhee's tolerance to fatal wounds" Doctor cellulam said with the general frowning at the last one to be spoken of.

"And what of Mr Grave's blood?" the increased look of excitement the doctor showed made him frown further.

"Accelerated healing without the use of Aura, his genes are what we need to solidify our work, no more dying subjects or rabid outbreaks, no more…" looking to Lieutenant Hyde the two stared each other down Hyde's eyes slowly melting into blood red.

"No more barely successful subjects like him"

"Be that as it may, doctor, Lieutenant Hyde has been spear heading our tests by the dozens, what can these four hope to help us with?" the general questioned with the doctor lowly smiling wickedly.

"The simulations… are deadly"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Standing beside Summer before Merlin and Ozpin, Naruto awaited the reaction of the Headmaster with Summer looking between Ozpin and Merlin with a worried look, which increased as Merlin sighed while placing down the reports to turn and address Ozpin.

"Ozpin, see if your contacts can look into the rest of this" Merlin requested with Ozpin nodding before leaving, smiling to the two Naruto smirked back with a salute, making Ozpin chuckle while doing his own, making Summer look to Merlin who had a frown as he looked to a report.

Looking up to them after hearing the doors to the elevator close he looked up with a friendly smile.

"You two did excellent work out their, especially for beginners" Merlin said with Naruto shrugging.

"No need for compliments sir, you wanted us to investigate so we did, even though the Grimm experiments got away"

"Yes, from what my sources could dig up, their disfigured features… matched local Missing Faunus from Vale and Mistral, menagerie is also asking for their identities" Merlin said with Naruto nodding in understanding, his own suspicions of Atlas being known ever since they got back from the mission.

"You both can re-join your teams, You've earned the break for now" Merlin said with the two nodding before walking to the elevator, stepping inside with Summer smiling to Merlin the doors closed, just as Merlin began to cough violently, a small amount of blood landing on his knuckle.

* * *

Sitting in wait at the cafeteria with plates of food, team STRQ and Outcast sat in wait for Naruto and Summer, Vlad sat eating chicken soup with Lucien shyly smiling to a girl on another table while Taiyang and Qrow were having a mini food fight, thankfully contained by both Raven and Jason, the latter catching a thrown chicken leg which he continued to eat, and Raven using her semblance to keep all food at their table while she read.

"So what do you guys think Dom and Summer are talking about" looking to Taiyang at his sudden sentence, Vlad spoke

"Probably the mission we just got back from, that or Summer Is trying to hook Dom up with Raven" Vlad said casually with Raven blushing while focusing solely on her book.

"She's blushing so that means it's true" Qrow said with a smirk as he flung mashed potato at Taiyang who blocked it with a plate.

"I'm not blushing!" Raven yelled out with her hair flaring up in her anger, making Jason laugh at the sight of Qrow falling victim to Raven's wrath.

It was this moment Dom/Naruto and Summer entered the cafeteria, with Naruto holding one of his seals to Summer who had a look of awe and curiosity.

Walking to the six sitting down Naruto took notice to the mini food war between Qrow and Taiyang.

"What the hell are you both doing!" Summer yelled in horror at the mess surrounding the two while Naruto moved to the seat beside Raven, causing her to blush as she read her book.

"We're having a food war" Qrow answered casually, with Vlad looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm winning with fifteen to ten" Taiyang said as he blocked a piece of pie.

"Where the hell are you getting these pieces of food from?" Lucien questioned with a look of confusion and annoyance.

Ignoring Lucien who gave a pout of annoyance the two continued.

"As long as they leave my food I don't care what they do" Vlad said as he bit down into a chicken leg, unnerving Summer as he began to eat like Lucien when he caught the scent of cooked beef.

Looking to her two teammates Summer saw Naruto speaking to Raven, making her smile at the sight before a stray blob of gravy smacked into his face, making Raven gasp with her book covering her mouth while Lucien and Jason blinked, Seeing their team leader not moving a muscle until a chakra chain rose up behind him, holding food.

"Your first Qrow" Naruto said with someone shouting food fight.

Springing into action, Vlad kicked himself away from ground zero of Qrow's food shower, Summer pulling Raven away from the blast of food Taiyang landed beside them as Qrow was pummelled to the floor while Jason and Lucien casually ate while the many other students fled the scene.

Sitting on a chair away from the shower of many foods Vlad watched with interest while Lucien sat beside Jason who began to laugh as Naruto breathed heavily at venting his sudden anger, his eyes a crimson red before they flashed back to his blue.

Looking down to Qrow with a frown of annoyance he turned to the rest of team STRQ, Summer smiling with him.

"Up for a fight?"

"You're on" Summer said with a cheer, making Raven and Taiyang share a look before the blonde shrugged.

Turning back to Naruto they noticed Lucien and Jason joining him, before they turned to see Vlad still eating.

Seeing he was being stared at Vlad spoke.

"I'm eating right now, give them a handicap" turning away from the chilled Faunus, Lucien saw a Baguette flying towards him until Jason stopped it by stabbing a knife into it, turning to Lucien the two shared a nod with the werewolf Faunus running to the right while he went to back up Naruto, until he noticed he was taking on both Raven and Summer, his chains throwing watermelons and many other throwable foods with ease.

Seeing this Jason leaned his head aside as a apple flew by him, making him turn to see Qrow smiling nervously, making Jason smirk as caught a thrown bowel of cabbage.

Making Qrow yell before ducking and weaving to avoid Jason's thrown cabbages.

Leaving Vlad eating casually while watching.

Seeing Lucien fighting against Taiyang he spoke with a calculated

"Blonde Brawler of team STRQ, excels in hand to hand by what we've seen, Lucien Wolfblood, doesn't fight with fists or feet, mainly his claws and teeth" Turning away as Taiyang tried to smack Lucien with a rope of sausages Taiyang paled as Lucien merely caught the makeshift weapon with his teeth, scaring Taiyang as his top and bottom canines grew.

"Jason Voorhees, preferred weapon of choice, a family heirloom, Machete, sharpened beyond normal standards, and durable as a Grimm's hide" looking to Jason as he fought Qrow Vlad noticed Jason throwing banana's with Qrow deflecting them away with a silver platter.

"Also an expert in throwing"

Looking to his team leader he smirked as Naruto had gotten Summer trapped in chains while he resorted to hand to hand with Raven, until Summer freed herself enough to launch herself at Naruto, who turned to her just in time for her to send him into a stunned Raven, sending the two behind a table.

Making Summer gasp and run after the two, making Vlad frown at not being able to see them, seeing Summer lean over the table Raven grabbed her and pulled her out of view, making Vlad raise an eyebrow before he heard Lucien scream in horror, making him stand up in fear for his brother, looking to Lucien he saw the wolf sitting down with a knife right between his legs, making Jason run to the fear frozen wolf faunus.

"Lucien!" Vlad yelled at his brother who snapped out of his fear to see Vlad and Jason running to him with Taiyang and Qrow, the poor Branwen having a look of guilt mixed with relief.

"You alright?" Taiyang questioned with Lucien showing a new gleam in his eyes.

"I didn't lose anything so that's good" Lucien said while standing up, covering his crotch with a pale look that resembled Vlad's.

It was this moment they heard moans… from where the other three food fight contenders were.

"Oh hell no" Qrow said while walking to the moans, hearing Summer's and Raven's he kicked a chair towards the moaning.

"OW!" hearing his sister growl out Qrow instantly regretted the action as he saw Raven stand up from behind the table, her clothes in a mess with her hair flaring up.

"QROW YOU GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THE PAIN!" Raven yelled as she threw a bowel of soup at her brother who ducked, allowing the bowel to continue flying at the opening doors.

Making Raven gasp as Ozpin stood at the doors… calmly standing with the bowel over his head.

Making Jason step away as Ozpin took the bowel off of his head, showing an annoyed stare as Naruto and Summer sat up into view, Summer sporting numerous hicky's on her neck and collarbone, her clothing also dishevelled like Raven's.

Seeing the assistant headmaster she ducked beside Naruto who also hid behind the table.

"Children…" hearing the calmness within Ozpin's voice, he looked up with his eyes glowing menacingly.

"Allow me to show you a food fight" hearing this Naruto grabbed Summer and hid behind the table, Raven joining them as Ozpin gave them a can of literal whoop ass.

* * *

An hour later

Helping cleaning up the cafeteria with Jason and Lucien Naruto, Raven and Summer were the only ones not covered head to toe in food scraps, Ozpin being lenient enough to sit beside a now reading Vlad, him being excused as a witness having not taken place in the food fight.

Looking up to his friends cleaning their own mess he noticed Raven and Summer standing close to Naruto, the three blushing intensely every time they made eye contact.

"For the love of Oum just go out on dates already!" turning to Lucien who held a mop, he had a look of annoyance and amusement.

"Your dancing around each other like normal high schoolers, just kiss and make up or something" Lucien said before returning to cleaning, making Vlad and Ozpin share an amused look as Raven approached Naruto with Summer.

Leaving the others to continue cleaning with Ozpin's scroll signalling a message.

Looking down to whoever had messaged him Ozpin frowned at only seeing… a black screen with words.

"Seclude yourself… Wizard" reading the sentence while standing up suddenly he got the attention of the students.

"Continue cleaning this and you may go to your dorms and relax for the day" Ozpin said with the others watching him leave, making them worry for him.

"Is he alright?" Jason questioned Vlad as he approached.

"I don't look over shoulders, he got a message on his scroll"

Looking to the door with a frown of curiosity Naruto spoke

"Wonder who it was?"

* * *

Stepping into his room with his scroll in hand, Ozpin read the continuous messages from this unknown source he went to reply to one until one more message came up… a video message.

Opening it he blinked as the recording of a man with wild hair and glowing red and blue eyes sat in view.

"Hello Ozpin, your probably wondering why you have been getting these messages, well to be honest, two of your teams have been destined to a bright future, and my employer, has tasked me with giving you information, though the way these kids are going now… they'll be too weak for the future ahead of them, the next weekly messages you will receive you will have team STRQ and Outcast investigate, Don't worry though… I'll be there to make sure they don't die, Stay tuned for your lovable psychotic deity"

Blinking as the screen turned off the scroll was then showed a report for Ozpin, one pertaining Atlas' suspicious subdivision.

Narrowing his eyes the Old wizard pocketed his scroll to go over his thoughts.

* * *

Standing in an open area in his combat gear, two bloodied cutlass' stabbed into the ground by his sides, Jacob Hyde inhaled slowly before he exhaled with his eyes opening calmly as his spine grew slightly with pops echoing to the corpsed filled area, Atlas personnel he groaned as he heard faint whispers within his mind before he shut them out.

Grunting as he stood tall he grabbed his weapons with what remained of the deceased soldiers shirt he continued away while cleaning his prized weapons.

"Lieutenant, report, has the escaped subject been terminated?" Hearing the colonels voice in his ear piece Jacob stopped and turned, staring at a mutated Scorpion Faunus he barely shivered as its head twitched slightly with it's four pincers twitching due to its head dangling from a strip of flesh.

Pressing a button on his earpiece Jacob spoke.

"The specimen has been neutralised sir, the squads sent with me however had gotten in my way, they did not survive sir"

"Very well, return to your designated outpost until Further Notice" hearing the commlink cut out Jacob gave out a grunt as he cracked his neck, making his veins blacken as his body took on a more horrific form, slouched forward his canine teeth, top and bottom grew with his hair.

Clenching his now clawed hands he began running on all fours, not noticing a small mutated Faunus Beowolf crawl into the opening, followed closely by a jellyfish like Grimm that observed the carnage.

Looking through the vision a woman's lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Well what have we here"

 **To stop any confusion of what Jacob Hyde wears, he simply wears a male version of Winter Schnee's outfit, but more grey and red instead of the white, and his enhanced form was inspired by that first boss you fight in Bloodborne, the father guy whose name still alludes me.**

 **Anyway, Salem will be making an early appearance… but not as you all know her as.**

 **Hint: She'll have a look similar to Elizabeth Greene, don't know who that is look up [Prototype]**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Letting out a grunt at lifting a seventy five ton weight, Lucien stood within the schools gym with many other students working on many of their skills, their cardio, stamina I guess and strength.

And as for Lucien, he was merely looking at his reflection before him with a look of deep thought he began to not even notice the weight in his arm, along with the group of girls looking at him in surprise.

His restless demeanor caused by his near neutering had given him a different outlook in life, take what you can before someone takes it from you, letting out a sigh at dropping the weight Lucien went to get a towel until he noticed his arms muscles. Making him look around as his muscles lessened to his normal state, only they didn't change that far, making Lucien blink in worry until he heard Naruto call out his name.

Turning to his team leader Lucien relaxed as Naruto wore sweat pants with a black singlet, a wrist watch on his left wrist.

Setting down the duffel bag beside Lucien's Naruto looked at his arms.

"You alright, it may have been three days since the near accident and you haven't spoken to any if us about it…" turning away from Naruto with a sigh Lucien turned back to him with a weak smirk.

"I'm fine, just been thinking deeply about it, and Vlad is currently dealing with a family problem, Jason is being Jason… and your dealing with two girlfriends now…" Lucien said with the last part a joke with Naruto chuckling.

"It is difficult and embarrassing, I'll admit, heck waking up with girls is new to me right now" Naruto said as he sat down, making Lucien frown with a thought to his mother and father, turning to Naruto he spoke.

"Dom, what exactly happened to you as a kid, at the start of the year you said we all were treated less than humans, why were you treated any less?" looking up to the wolf as he sat down, Naruto looked down before Kurama appeared on his shoulder, startling Lucien as the two stared at each other.

Sharing a silent talk, Naruto turned away and sighed.

"Well to begin this ball of fur isn't a normal fox nor did these scars come from grit and training" looking to Naruto/Dominic with full attention, Lucien sat down.

"What happened?"

"I tell you guys when Vlad gets back" Naruto said with Lucien frowning, watching Naruto get up the Jinchūriki stopped and turned to Lucien.

"If someone gave you power… would you abandon friends for it?" turning to Naruto with a look of determination Lucien spoke.

"No, friends are people to consider important, friends can sometimes become like family, My wolf side would say the pack is the strength, If you did leave us… I would beat the crap out of you and drag you back" Lucien said with Naruto blinking as Lucien smiled, making Naruto smile back as he sat back down.

"Glad to see someone from Remnant has that thinking" Naruto said with Lucien smiling sadly at the hidden message.

"So your not from Remnant?" Lucien said with Naruto smiling.

"Yeah, I came from across the sea, where the wall of storms are" Naruto said with Lucien looking at him in surprise and awe.

"You came through that death trap alive?"

"Well, my boat still got wrecked, but my parents found me on the shores"

"So your adopted… am I to guess Dominic Grave isn't your real name?" smiling with a clicked finger Naruto spoke.

"Hit the nail on that one, no, Since my first few years of my life had been utter shit, I decided to change my name to my adopted families, Dominic Grave, as for my real name…" looking to Lucien with a smile at seeing the wolf Faunus with a look of childish curiosity Naruto chuckled.

"My real name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

"So Naruto isn't a nickname, it's your real name"

"Yeah, having a name that has two translations can be annoying, Fishcake can get aggravating after a few years"

"Your real name is the topping of Ramen… wow" Lucien said with a deadpan, making Naruto sigh while smacking his own face.

"The other is Maelstrom, one I prefer instead of fishcake" Naruto said with Lucien chuckling, looking to the right he noticed some of the girls admiring his muscles, making him look away with a blush until Naruto spoke.

"So where are you from?" looking to Naruto then down in thought, Lucien chuckled.

"I'm from Remnant, my dad isn't"

"And your dad is?"

"Lawrence Talbot, a man who can pull off the most convincing of acting, most of it is from a man called Shakespeare, wrote many books"

"Lawrence Talbot… you mean the guy who wrote the horror Novel the Wolfman's guilt"

"Yeah?"

"I have all his copies, heck I even got him to sign one, how is he by the way?"

"My old man's been good, so has my mom, Auburn Wolfblood"

"Ah, she's the Faunus who owns the wolf enclosures right, in Atlas" Naruto said with Lucien smiling, fond memories surfacing.

"Yeah, had good memories of that place, I wonder if Big is still alpha?" Lucien muttered to himself before Naruto spoke again.

"if you don't mind me asking but… how do you… do that shifting thing?"

"My dad called his lycanthropy, he can do it but it only happens on a Full Moon, he told me he was cursed until he met my mother, apparently she somehow "tamed the beast". They would both blush at hearing those words" Lucien said with a frown while Naruto blushed at instantly getting those words.

' **Dear lord his parents had intercourse with the daddy full feral on the poor woman'**

'Kurama do not fill my head with those images or ideas, PLEASE!'

Wincing as Lucien let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I had the same face when they told me of that predicament"

Now sitting in awkward silence, the two perked up and turned at hearing a student drop a weight on his foot.

* * *

Staring out the window to his office, Ozpin took a sip of his coffee while admiring the view, enjoying the peace and quiet until his scroll beeped, making him frown he turned to answer it until it came to life by itself, showing a screen of static Ozpin frowned before he heard a chuckle to his right, turning with cane in hand he stared at the man who sat in his office chair, red and blue eyes glowing in the darkened corner Ozpin tried his best to ignore every mental command to run and flee as the man before him radiated power beyond his own.

"You going to check the message I sent you or not?" unable to see the man's mouth behind the buttoned up trench coat the collar was oddly kept high around his neck, and looking to the sleeves and black jeans, Ozpin took notice to the blood painting the man's clothes.

Looking to the man's eyes as they stared lazily he reached for his scroll, showing a mission meant for team Outcast, followed by a list of missions some coworking missions with team STRQ.

Turning to the man Ozpin spoke

"What would you get out of this?" this did nothing but make the man chuckle evilly before it became guttural and deep, making Ozpin narrow his eyes until an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, making him turn to see the man puling him to a window all too happily.

"What I get out of this is nothing but justice, you've noticed how Faunus have got missing all over Remnant right, well the problem isn't the entirety of the Atlas Military, it's the division hidden in plain sight" stopping at the window the two stared out to the school grounds, students new and old walking the grounds to get to their classes.

"What their doing is impossible to ignore, those they use and turn into monsters are unable to pass over to the fields of reeds, those who manage to pass over are broken in spirit and mind, they need to be stopped, and because of two arrogant idiots we're unable to stop it directly, so why not have the locals do it with our guidance" turning to Ozpin the man reached for his collar to lower it, showing his mouth stretched back into a grin of insanity, almost giving him a lipless smile.

"I am on your side, Wizard, but we can do only so much, it will be up to you all to take the next steps" the man said before he looked out the window, making Ozpin to follow his gaze he blinked at seeing the man standing on the Bullhead landing pads, feeling no weight on his shoulders Ozpin looked around before turning to the window to see the man gone.

Making him blink and look to his scroll, seeing the mission he frowned as it was labelled "Tracking", for team Outcast set for the outskirts of Vale.

Looking up he heard the faintest of hysterical laughter only a psychopath could muster.

Stepping away from the window he hesitantly pulled his chair back to his desk to sigh.

"What is happening?"

* * *

 **yeah, i decided for Lucien's dad I chose the character from The Wolfman movie from 2010, most favorite movie of mine, and well, using Luicen from the "Underworld" franchise would get confusing and ruin my future ideas for Lucien and his fellow faunus.**

 **and if i ever start that story, i'll let you choose**

 **Start at the first movie or start at the movie "rise of the Lycans"**

 **I'd put up a poll but the mechanics still alludes me.**

 **but anyway, feel free to read and throw me some ideas for that story, caio**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"This sucks" slapping his hand onto his neck with a scowl of aggravation, Vlad, Jason, Lucien and Naruto walked a good mile away from Vale, and so far Vlad had a look of irritation as they walked up a path to the hillside where their supposed Huntsmen was waiting for them.

"So why are we selected for this mission again?" turning to Jason as they stopped atop a hill, Naruto shrugged.

"Not sure, but whatever the cause was the person asked for us personally to help him track down missing people" Naruto said with Lucien stopping to admire the view with Jason also looking around, joining his teammates once more over a mound the four stopped at seeing an old shack out of place.

Looking amongst each other Naruto stepped towards the shack with a rifle in hand, priming the rifle with ice rounds he cautiously approached the door, failing to see a monkey toy sitting on a table, and as soon as Naruto stepped close to the table it came to life while slamming the two copper pans together, with Naruto turning and firing at it, leaving it in pieces coated in thin ice, just as a man started laughing inside the shack.

Making everyone look to the door with Naruto grumbling, walking away from the door Lucien's hair stood up suddenly, making him tense up while slowly reaching for his axe, looking around the four failed to see a man wearing an old and torn coat with his arms crossed, looking between them his eyes glowed beneath his wild hair, grinning widely before the grin was replaced by a calm smile, stepping by Jason the teen jumped at his sudden presence along with Lucien grabbing his axe on instinct, looking to Lucien with a hint of worry Vlad carefully lowered the hand holding the axe, looking back to Naruto the blonde turned and jumped at finally noticing the man's presence like the other.

Watching the man approach the door he gave a short knock before waiting… for a split second.

"Alright, are you the team from Beacon I requested for?" turning to them with a small held back grin, the four stared at him in confusion.

"You're the guy who asked for us specifically?" Vlad questioned with the man shrugging, hands in pockets he suddenly stood beside Vlad, a scroll in hand with a geological map on display.

"I'm not the one who called for you, my "employer" aka best friend has asked me to help you four in your lives till your stay in Beacon is done, so think of me as an on and off teacher"

"And who are you… exactly?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow, making the man smirk.

"You may address me as Allan Sorrows, or Zeke if you want" staring at them with a shrug, the four shared a look before turning back to… the man no longer there.

Looking around in confusion for where the man went the four jumped as the shacks door was sent off the cliff side by the man himself.

Stepping out he spoke.

"You all coming or not, this isn't an old home you know" watching the man walk back in the four hastily followed him inside, just now noticing the inside was that of a mine with old rusted mine carts.

Looking around the four saw their so called ward, swinging upside down from a still functional lamp, the man singing a vast majority of music, some of the lyrics butchered and twisted.

Approaching the railing the four noticed the cavern below filling with water.

Looking up they looked around in annoyance at losing the man once more, until they heard his voice down a mineshaft… singing another horrible song with a Violin playing.

"This guy either has a speed semblance like Summer or he can teleport?" Vlad said with Naruto agreeing with him.

"We're not even a day in and I already find this guy annoying and creepy" Jason said as he and Lucien carefully followed the horrible singing down a tunnel, Vlad and Naruto following them.

"You alright with those on Vlad?" Naruto questioned with Vlad looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, might take them off later on though" Vlad said as he looked up to the ceiling, seeing a lot of stalagmites he frowned.

"With all this guys collection of classical music I'm surprised these stalagmites aren't breaking down on us" turning to Vlad, Lucien spoke.

"Don't say things like that"

"Alright I won't"

Walking on towards the classical music Jason let out a groan.

"This better not be all the music this guys has or so help me when we see him I'm throwing him into the water below"

"I agree" Naruto said with a glare forming before the music stopped, making them stop with caution, unsealing the rifle he had before Naruto looked through the scope for any Grimm.

He frowned as seeing… a lot of dead Grimm lying around like they were butchered and eaten.

"Lucien, Vlad, please tell me you both see our surroundings?"

Looking around for the first time the two Faunus blinked at the plainly hidden massacre around them, making even Vlad take his glasses off to clean them, looking around with his velvet red eyes that glowed on the dark Vlad spoke.

"I have the feeling only half of this was caused by that dude"

"Definit- do you hear that" turning to Jason at his sudden change of voice the cave was filled with more modern music.

Making Lucien chuckle at recognising it.

"Cause I'm TNT, Dynamite, TNT- HAHAHA ah love this guy now" Lucien said as the four followed the music, Zeke's singing drastically improving.

Until the entire cave was filled with a monstrous roar evolving into a Creeps guttural hiss.

Making Naruto and Lucien ready their weapons, Vlad following suit while Jason narrowed his eyes, reaching for his mask he stopped and brought out one of his machetes.

"This must be what we're investigating" Lucien muttered quietly with Vlad giving a Hum of agreement.

* * *

Moving to where they last heard Zeke's music they stopped and bare witness to the man hanging upside down by his feet, snoring loudly with the four deadpanning.

"Now who the hell sleeps after a roar like that?" turning to Zeke's sudden voice beside them they turned to where the man just was they turned to Zeke who smiled with a small wave.

"WHO ARE YOU!" turning to Lucien who held his mouth shut the five turned to the loud roar of a Creep which was followed by large heavy footsteps.

"Welp, now we've kicked a hornets nest, time to run" Zeke said as they heard more roars, making the five run like the devil himself was after them, well the four Teens were, Zeke merely skipped after them.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Naruto yelled as they stopped and turned to Zeke who casually skipped towards them, not a care in the world as a Creep Major burst through the ground behind him, its mouth open wide to bite off his head the four saw his mouth stretch back horrifically before he spun with his right arm held outward, stabbing the Creep with a Butchers hook, startling the four as the man followed the stabbing with a cruel stomp on the Grimm's neck, forcing a loud crack to echo through the cavern, making the man laugh hysterically as he brought out another hook, chains attached to both he began to spin them slowly, taking a stance with his right foot forward, turning to the growing growls of Creeps, Naruto groaned and ran to join the psycho's side, his team following closely with Lucien extending the handle of his axe.

"You don't mind we join this party?" turning to the man Naruto saw him grin, making him return it until he recognised something that made him freeze up.

' _The sharingan!_ '

Thinking in panic for just a second Naruto turned in time to see the mouth of a creep kicked away from his head, turning to Zeke the man gave a curt nod before he threw a hook forward, making Naruto aim and fire at any Creeps he noticed Jason pummelling any grimm with his fists, Vlad had begun using his daggers, Bloody Mary and Lucien was swinging and clawing with a new ferocity, making Naruto blink as he saw Lucien roar with fangs growing he continued his own fights with his rifle pulsing with energy.

Firing at multiple creeps in rapid succession Naruto could tell the man was watching him, even while he was moving through the small horde of Creeps with impossible human flexibility.

Stopping to reload his weapon Naruto ducked under a Creeps tackle he took aim, only to stop as see this one was different, much larger and differently shaped, Naruto stared at the heavily armored, Mutated Grimm Faunus as it stood tall, black drool leaking from its disfigured mouth with teeth, Naruto saw one of its eyes crying while the other had malicious hunger within.

Staring at the sight with a regretful frown Naruto fired his weapon at the Mutated faunus he however was stunned as its left arm grew spiked armor rapidly until it formed a shield that blocked the fire, making Naruto step to the side as the same arm was slammed into where he once stood, making the Mutant Faunus snarl viciously.

"We got our target!" Lucien yelled as he leaped over a small group of creeps, his axe in both hands he swung it down on the MF's back, getting blood splattered everywhere the Mutant Grimm roared in anger and pain before sending Lucien off of its back, allowing it to rush towards Vlad who was currently distracted by a Creep Major, turning he saw the mutant take a swing at him until it was stopped by a Hook puncturing its right arm, making it jerk with the rest of its body continuing forward they saw Zeke yank his chain, tossing the Grimm into a wall he continued onto thinning out the normal creeps.

Leaving the mutated Faunus to the four they stood together as it stood up, showing defiance as the Mutated Faunus roared into the air, crashing its bone shield into the ground it rushed at them, startling them as it had a purple shimmer after its movements.

Rushing at the four, Jason rushed forward to take the brunt of the charge he shoulder bashed the shield into a standstill, making Jason glare he went to reach for his mask until Vlad jumped over the shield using his back as a spring board, seeing the bat Faunus spin in the air he stabbed one of his daggers into the monsters back, pulling it back Lucien followed his fellow Faunus' action and swung his axe, hitting its exposed shoulder he severed it cleanly with black blood spurting out of the wound.

Making the beast roar and shove Jason away it pulled Vlad off his feet, his hands gripping his dagger tightly until they were dislodged from its back, sending him flying he was caught by a passing Naruto beneath, allowing Vlad to land on his feet the two rushed the Mutant which was trying to bite through Lucien's axe.

Turning to the two it made the mistake of allowing Lucien to swing his axe into it's chest, making it croak at the attack, turning its head to Lucien its mouth coughed up blood that landed on the ground, making Lucien wince as the Grimm features began to recede, making Naruto and Vlad slow to a stop, watching the mutant slowly turn back to normal they saw it was a female Faunus who fell onto her back, torn rags on her being the four ran to help stabilise her, seeing her heritage a pair of small whispers on either side of her nose.

Staring at the ceiling she looked to Lucien who had a pained look in his eyes as she smiled weakly.

"Thank… you"

Clenching his hands as the woman's eyes dimmed they turned to see the Horde of Grimm was in utter pieces, Zeke panting with a predatory growl echoing from him before he turned to the four, losing his growl he stared at the corpse with a sigh, approaching them he closed his eyes before kneeling down.

Hovering his hand over the woman's face he closed her eyes while muttering a prayer, making the four frown.

"In life you'll find pain, in death, shall you know peace"

Looking to Zeke as he stood up they stared in horror as half his torso was missing, making him frown he looked down at himself before sighing, turning to the four he chuckled.

"I guess an explanation will have to happen?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Vlad said with Zeke turning to Naruto, his red eye melting into the sharingan.

"You'll have to say some things as well, kid"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sitting around a camp fire with looks of contemplation, team OUTCAST sat in silence as Naruto had just finished telling them of his life outside of remnant, and to say the least, Vlad and Lucien looked at him exactly the same, and Jason looking at him with respect he rarely gave out to anybody but his friends.

Sitting up straight while looking to the fire, he unhooked his mask and machete and held them in front of him, making the three stare at him he took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't normally tell people about my families history, but, here goes my families tale of woe" Jason said with the three paying full attention.

"My great grandmother, Pamela Voorhees, had a son, Jason Voorhees, the first, she worked at a public camp in hopes of her son fitting in, heh, if only she realised the torment he'd go through from the other kids, he was the first Voorhees to die by drowning in the lake at the camp, Pamela, being the vengeful mother she is, donned the sack that would label her a serial killer, she was a terror on each anniversary of her sons death, brutally murdering the teenagers that visited her labelled sacred ground, but when she was killed by an officer, her death brought forth a new terror from a watery grave… My great grandfather had returned to avenge his mothers death."

"God lord, dude, your basically the ancestor of a zombie" Lucien said before Vlad smacked him on the head, gesturing for Jason to continue.

"Seeing Lucien isn't going to take this seriously I may as well skip to the end, when my great Grandfather finally died his last death, he instead awoke in Remnant, free of his curse, free of my evil grandmothers voice, free of his disfigurement, when he realised this new chance at life, he was able to make his own choices and decisions, and when a travelling caravan came by the trench he woke up in, he met my great grandmother, the daughter of the head of the caravan. And after that, his genes and weapons travelled down to the generations, producing different kinds of Jason Voorhee's, and to be honest, I'm not even the fifth Jason"

Looking up with a smile, Jason smirked at seeing the dumbfounded looks his friends gave him, looking down he spoke.

"I'm actually the twenty fifth Jason to be born of Remnant" hearing that, Naruto who was having a drink at the time, spat out the contents, making the others turning him away from the fire that took them two hours to prepare.

Coughing what remained of his drink, Naruto turned to him with shock.

"Twenty fifth, How long has your bloodline been in Remnant?"

"I don't know, all I was told from my old man is that I'd get a growth spurt once I reach seventeen" Jason said with Naruto running a hand through his hair.

Followed by silence, until Vlad spoke, taking his sunglasses off the two humans took notice to how menacing his eyes could look.

Blinking while admiring the fire, thankfully not put out by Naruto. "Hey". Vlad looked up with a hand pulling the right side of his upper lip upward, showing his canine growing beyond normal Faunus standards.

"I'm not a Fruit Bat Faunus… I'm actually a vampire Bat Faunus, one of the rare few that can walk in the sunlight without getting an instant tan, my mother was a human who lived with a travelling family from vacuo, adopted into their family she found my father dehydrated in the deserts of vacuo, when she went to help him he bit her wrist for her blood, and after one bite he instantly followed her, protecting her, befriending her, my father was the forgotten offspring of a warlord who called himself Dracula, Vlad the impaler, and my father, forgoing his name, instead, renamed himself Alucard the protector, proud son of a warlord brought back to his senses, My father named me in honor of his own father before his downfall"

"So you have the abilities of a vampire like Lucien a werewolf"

"And much more, apparently to my father, I have the ability to look through another's eyes by ingesting their blood, I guess my vampiric heritage wanted to be useful for more than just heightened stamina, strength and durability" Vlad said with a chuckle escaping the smile he rarely did.

Making Naruto and Jason chuckle with him as Lucien smiled, enjoying the moment as they went into a comfortable silence.

Turning to Lucien, they brought up cups to toast.

Making Lucien and Vlad smile before bringing their own drinks to the toast.

"I guess we're brothers in more than just being outcasts to society" Naruto said with Jason smiling, downing their drinks they sighed.

"You guessed it, Naruto" Vlad said with Jason smiling, looking to his mask they looked up to the sound of a wolf howling, making them turn to Lucien who had a frown.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you gonna leave him hanging out their" Naruto said with Vlad choking on his drink, snorting a laugh Lucien rolled his eyes.

"Not happening"

"Oh come on, he sounds lonely" Jason said as the wolf howled once more.

"No, not doing it"

"Come on, you're the descendant of the wolfman, you'll have to have some beast inside calling to howl back" Naruto said with a brotherly smile, making Lucien smile back with his arms crossed, until he looked to Vlad who began to chant his name, making Jason and Naruto egg him on, until he began to chuckle.

"Alright, but I'm doing it my way, time to prove theirs an alpha wolf in this forest" Lucien said as he stood up, making the three cheer as he cracked his neck, his shoulders growing muscles like his neck with black fur accompanying the change, letting out a bark like growl, Lucien looked to the others who were still cheering, making the werewolf Faunus grin before he reeled back with a howl that was joined by a roar.

"YEAH!"

The four cheering they failed to notice a pair of red eyes staring with curiosity, sneaking closer to the four, a Mutant wolf Faunus with a Beowolf mask acting as a crown on her forehead stared at Lucien, letting out a howl that closely resembled the wolves.

* * *

Stepping into his personal quarters within the small base near Vale, Jacob Hyde inhaled slowly before exhaling, walking to a desk he set down a badge, his weapon and side arm, followed by him taking off his coat which he set down on a chair he calmly set himself on his bed, breathing calmly to meditate.

If only he could due to feeling his muscles writhing, and skin crawling and his bones creaking, his eyes closed he failed to notice his veins blacken beneath the skin.

Opening his eyes they were a deep crimson, a smile of bloodlust stretching onto his lips as he heard whispers calling for blood, along with a calming voice that silenced the other voices.

" **Are you worthy… to be my king** "

* * *

Snorting awake on the bedroll, Summer cutely yawned in the bed she was currently lying in, wearing Beowolf themed pyjama's she blushed as an arm held her waist, looking down her blush deepened at the sight of Raven sleepily hugging her in her sleep.

Looking to the seeping girl with a small smile Summer crawled out of her bed to get dressed, happy that Naruto and the others will be back later today, though now that she thought about it, She noticed Ozpin had been rather worried since their departure.

And so far so have Raven and herself been worried for Naruto and his team.

Perking up at hearing a yell from outside the dorm, Summer opened the door to see team OUTCAST looking dishevelled, twigs in their hair and clothing, Jason having his right fist in the door… Wait, WHAT?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Summer yelled in worry as she immediately began wrapping Jason's bleeding knuckle with gauze, turning to Naruto she quickly pecked his cheek in greeting, the other two entering their dorm room with groans, making Summer turn to them before looking to both Jason and Naruto.

"What happened?"

"Our Huntsmen just up and left us, saying no Grimm were around, lazy bastard left us with a straggler that got away" Jason said with a grunt as Summer finished the wrapping, stepping back she turned to Naruto who had a slight smile.

"And why are you smiling about it?"

"Well…"

Looking to Naruto with a sigh, Jason spoke.

"When we woke up we found Lucien… and a Beowolf Mutant sleeping on the ground"

Looking to the two with a look of utter surprise, Summer's next words made them hold back laughter.

"Male or female?"

"Female" turning to Lucien at the door the three saw him blushing heavily.

"And what did you do when you woke up with this female on you?" seeing Lucien look away he spoke.

"Nothing you need to know" Lucien said with Vlad piping in.

"Smelled a lot of hormones when I woke up, so use your imagination"

"SHUT UP VLAD!" not being able to hold it in, both Naruto and Jason burst into laughter, all while Summer was blushing herself.

"What's with all the noise?' turning to see Raven at team STRQ's door, Naruto smiled as approached the one of the girls he had attracted, wrapping her into a hug he pulled her to Summer who also joined the hug.

"Lucien somehow, managed to find a peaceful Beowolf mutant, heck the minute it woke up the thing ran away"

"It ran?"

"Yeah, didn't even bare her fangs or anything, just looked to Lucien and left"

"And why didn't you get after it?"

"Oh come on, we just woke up, heck Vlad even tried to throw a dagger at the thing"

"Whoever it was, it still had a bit of human intelligence, so for now I'm glad I missed" turning to Vlad who now wore a butler vest over a white shirt, he also wore dress pants.

Frowning at the sight of the now known Vampire bat Faunus, Naruto spoke.

"Where are you going?'

"I may not have told you everything but, well, I may have a friendship with the current schnee's daughter"

…

dead silence.

"Your joking right, your friends with Aurora Schnee, also best friend to a dick called Jacques Snow" Naruto said with Vlad shrugging in confusion.

"Yeah, so?"

This time it was Summer who spoke.

"So, SO, you're the first Faunus to be friends with a Schnee and you think of it as a normal day to day occurrence!" seeing the shy girl go excited at the news of Vlad knowing Aurora, the Faunus turned to Raven and Naruto, two of which shrugged.

It was when Summer held his hands with stars in her eyes did he feel very uncomfortable.

"Please introduce us to her"

"Naruto! HELP!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Walking into a nightclub within Vacuo, a man in heavily armored boots and old torn jeans looked around as the rest of his being was overshadowed, red orbs looking around to the human and Faunus female dancers the man stepped towards the sounds of hysterical laughter in the far back.

And as he approached he saw the world ripple with every step he took, flyers replaced by fleshy intestines, the woman becoming apparitions, a wall breaking away to show an abyss inside.

Walking into a room, the man saw Zeke himself sitting in a booth, hugging two attractive Faunus girls, one baring a monkey tail and ears, the other had sharp teeth and pitch black eyes, along with a blue complexion on her skin.

Looking at the two strippers in his company Zeke stopped and smiled slowly as the man gave a lazy salute in greeting.

" **Have you done what I asked you too?** " tilting his head with a grin, Zeke's eyes glowed as the woman leaned close to him, their own grins present.

"The women changed against her will has made contact with Lucien, forever cementing an attraction to him, the four have spoken their pasts to the present, and the queen hasn't made her move yet, so yeah, I say I did" Zeke said with the man nodding, taking a seat he clicked his fingers before a woman with bone paint on her body appeared on his side, her eyes a pale grey with a smile of life.

Bringing a bottle into existence, the men took a cup each with a toast.

"To the future of Remnant?"

"To the future and all that shit" Zeke said before downing the drink, tossing the cup his left hand began fondling the monkey girls tail, making her let out a giggle as he then reached for her left cheek.

"So, Thanatos, what will you have me do next?" leaning forward, the man's face was shown in the dim light, showing the face of a skull with ashen black hair hanging like waterfalls from his scalp.

"We wait till next month, where they will encounter the Lieutenant, and you will be their… to keep them safe"

"Very well then"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Running through the various foliage of Mistral's few forests, a girl at the age of six years of age ran through a crack in the cities wall, small enough to fit her size, small enough to stop the clawed hands of a human reaching in for her, making her cry as she crawled further through the crack she heard a inhuman roar from outside.

"My objective will not be a failure girl, get out here and ***GROWL!* I'll rip off your legs after brutally beating you to death!** " letting out a cry as she finally got a good distance from the opening she continued crawling through the hole until she was within the small sewer entrance,

Dropping down she ran to the safest place in Mistral… a small shop called Illusion of the ocean, the man kind enough to run an orphanage as a side job, when she was last their she was leaving with her new family, two Faunus kind enough to look in her lonely direction.

But her moments of a bright future were taken by the soldiers who ambushed them for her new parents and her unique trait to calm Grimm away from her.

Climbing out of the sewage grate she saw the orphanage with a look of hope, seeing the building on the stages of closing for the night she ran till her feet began to hurt, crawling under the fence she made her way to the door and bang hurriedly, tears streaming down her cheeks, stopping at hearing a growl she turned to see the man from Atlas glaring at her, all signs of being human gone from him, eyes red as blood and two stubble like horns sprouting from his forehead his uniform was covered in blood from all the soldiers he brutally murdered, her supposedly new parents blood also on his being.

Turning fully to him her back was against the door, watching him grab the gate he threw it over his head to approach, a cruel smile gracing his lips he was nearly upon her until the door opened and a slim foot sent him flying back.

Looking up in hope the girl was brought into a hug by a man in his thirties, tanned skin with ocean blue hair, he wore the attire of a gentlemen mixed with a butler, a Silver cane in hand with the head of a Serpent acting as the handle.

"Emma, get inside and find the other children, tell them it's a code three" nodding to the man who raised her since her original abandonment he stepped out the door, closing it behind him it locked down heavily, the named Emma inside safely.

Watching the horrifically mutated Lieutenant get up his horns had begun to sink back into his skull as the black veins under his skin receding away he now looked calmer than before.

Standing his ground the orphanage owner glared at the man who was currently dusting himself off.

Turning to his attacker, Jacob Hyde glared at the man who held his cane calmly, not even looking like a threat.

Slowly reaching for his weapon, Jacob rushed forward with the intent to kill, if only when he stabbed his weapon forward it actually killed the man.

Jacob simply stood in surprise as the man ripple as his weapon stabbed into his chest, watching the man look down to the weapon Jacob was merely sent flying by the cane.

Landing against a tree Jacob saw the man's being ripple into ice before returning to flesh and blood, his appearance looking much younger then before, and his cane elongating into a whip that slithered beside him.

"I have to ask you to leave, you are trespassing on my homestead and endangering the life of a girl who was supposed to have a family, I'd give you a proper punishment, but I don't want the Atlas military questioning useless questions, if I find a single hair missing from Emma, I will find you, and freeze your blood solid resulting in the death of suffocation… NOW LEAVE!" the man said with Jacob scoffing, walking away he turned to see over his shoulder the man turn and approach the doors, making Jacob turn back with a scowl as he left the area.

Stepping into the building and closing the door behind him, the man calmly looked at his buildings interior, whistling a tune a child would hear he heard many footsteps come into the room, a young woman holding Emma protectively, seeing the crying girl the man stepped forward an embraced the woman and child, who dug her face into his chest with the tears falling freely.

"Angela, call the authorities, Brick, keep a look out, Emma, let's get you cleaned up"

"Yes sir" the two older teens said before running to their duties, brick picking up a rifle, and Angela, a wolf Faunus, went to the communications.

Leaving him to help the poor girl clean herself.

* * *

Letting out a cheer as he rode on a dirt bike, Naruto let out a laugh as Lucien ran beside him on all fours, his lycanthropic state welcome to the off time the school was having, running after them on his own bike, Jason sat on a quad bike, the front decorated to resemble his mask, the headlight tinted red.

And last, Vlad running at impossible speeds and athletic flexibility, kept up with the three, swinging on a tree branch the four came to a stop on the edge of a cliff, over looking Forever Fall forest, the four stopped to enjoy the sight, until Naruto brought out a paper, map, a pair of goggles over his eyes Vlad inhaled the air while Lucien sniffed around the area, turning to Naruto the three saw him pull out a seismic scanner, made from Atlas to help scan for Dust deposits, and to get a lay out of the continents.

Not one bit bothered by the shaking earth, the four resumed enjoying the sight.

It had been three months since their mission with Zeke, and to say school life had paid off, their names had begun to be known by unknown means, in Vale and the other kingdoms, the school had gotten many requests for missions, keeping Ozpin busy enough that his assistant, a girl named Glynda Goodwitch, began asking for a raise with the amount of paper work they were getting, but that's when the news of Merlin's health came to the open, when he announced his health state, the entire academy stood and clapped for him, giving him many praises, things that made the old headmaster smile to his schools students and their kindness, so far after that Ozpin had been labelled headmaster Ozpin by the circle of friends he had within the student populace, Naruto being the first to call him Headmaster got him a look of annoyance from Glynda and an amused yet, saddened look from Ozpin, which the blonde ex-shinobi mimicked due to Merlin now bedridden at the moment even though he can still walk.

But back to the present, Vlad was currently looking through a pair of binoculars while Lucien was looking over the area.

"Alright, this area is scanned and catalogued, now to the next area"

"Isn't team IRON doing the next area?" looking up in thought Naruto smacked his own head in realisation, grabbing the handles he turned his bike around.

"Yep, they are, come on, we'll meet them at the rendezvous point" Naruto said as Jason chuckled, turning his own bike around Lucien shook his head while lowering himself onto his hands, running after Naruto as he rode off, Jason turned to Vlad who continued to admire the scenery until Jason called out to him.

"Vlad, we're done, get a move on or you'll miss lunch"

"Alright give me a minute" Vlad said, turning back to the view he placed his shades back on before pocketing the binoculars, turning to Jason the teen had a new look, one that showed his heritage slightly, his collar having batwing designs, two small cape like tails running down from the collar, he still wore his dress pants but with modern shoes meant for parties.

His hair had grown out, held in a Ronin knot on the back of his head.

Vlad waited for Jason to ride off before giving chase, leaving a small shockwave from his sudden sprint.

* * *

Sitting around the desk with Merlin at his side and Glynda sitting at her own desk, the three were going over the many reports from student missions beside the adult ones.

Writing down a notice on one of the papers, the lights within the office flickered, making both Glynda and Ozpin look up in suspicion while Merlin held a hand to his necklace that once belonged to his wife before his service as headmaster.

Looking up with Glynda standing up to check on one of the lights, with Ozpin looking around in suspicion, which was awarded with the rooms lights going off, leaving the three in darkness before the light above Glynda's desk came back on, looking Ozpin was expecting to see Zeke… instead they saw in the chair a man with a ashen black cloak, his face hidden in his hoods shadow his feet were on the desk, allowing them to see boots a biker would wear with dark gray jeans that looked old, his right hand held up with a bottle of Mistralian Whiskey, showing her wore fingerless leather gloves that showed his skin a deathly palor.

Seeing red orbs glow in the darkness of his hood he spoke.

"Hello mates… and Sheela"

Leaning forward with his face revealed, the three held in breaths as he wore a skull mask.

"I've got another mission for team Outcast"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **the only thing i own are the albums i got the songs from, Necessary evil is by Motionless in white the second song is by the youtuber Falconshield this is war III shadows isles, the verse is by Mordekaiser with his metal references... anyway enjoy**

Death among us

Standing before the very being of death, Ozpin had felt many things in his life, but genuine fear for himself always came last, and feeling the cold touch of this man's power made him freeze in place, that is, until Merlin began to heckle violently into his right hand, blood spots falling onto his knuckle, Ozpin and Glynda went to help the old man until they froze at seeing who stood beside him, holding a hand over the elders chest, they paled as the man helped Merlin stand straighter, a new life in his aged eyes, they all turned to the skull masked man who stood back calmly.

"It's not your time yet, mate, you still have much wisdom to give" looking to the man as he stepped away from Merlin, he turned to Ozpin.

"And you… you have a lot of years to give"

Staring at the man as he stepped-no, drifted back to Glynda's desk, they watched him lean on the front, his gloved hands holding the timber, staring at his hands they gulped as his right hand seeped all life and masterwork from the wood, his left hand though sprouted life from the desk, growing a branch that held healthy leaves.

Looking up to his mask, they noticed he looked up with a lazy gaze.

"Now, as I was sayin'." watching the man as he reached into his coat, they blinked as he held a photo of a girl six years of age, in his hands.

"This is Emma LivenDale, those who have been experimenting with Grimm and human genetics have discovered she has a semblance… that can make Grimm Docile, but her age right now, it only makes them non-hostile to her after a few hours of being near her"

"Who are you?" turning to Glynda who spoke, the woman blinked as she gulped, watching the man standing up, she froze as he approached her.

"I have many names, Shinigami, Mot, Ankou, Santa Muerte, Śmierć, Hel, Giltinė, I have been given many names and titles, confused with a female most of the time, but you may address me as my most favourite name…" taking a bow a butler would give, Thanatos reached to remove his mask, looking up… Glynda had to fight the blush rising on her cheeks at the sight of the handsome being before her.

"Thanatos… is my chosen name… fair maiden"

* * *

Hours later

Letting out a yawn as his team sat within the airship, Lucien laid asleep in his seat, Jason also napping, the only one not fully tired was Vlad who sat with a blue covered book in hand, leaning on his left elbow to stay away from Lucien's loud snores, Naruto chuckled at his teams antics, even though he himself had Kurama, Naruto looked like the only normal one in their circle of friends.

Looking to the right at hearing giggles, Kurama appeared and looked to the source of the giggles, narrowing his eyes at seeing three teen girls kicking a Faunus girls seat, showing a look of discomfort.

Looking to Naruto who exhaled slowly, he looked over his shoulder as three chakra chains sprouted from his back, surprisingly unnoticed as they slithered to the pathetic bullies.

Smiling at seeing one of the girls looking down at the chains, she went to scream if not for the chains to shoot up towards them, leaving fist sized bruises on their unconscious faces, Naruto snorted at how pathetic they were, getting the attention of the girl being bullied, she looked behind her to see her abusers out cold behind her, looking to Naruto as he sat down, the girl smiled thankfully.

Frowning in his seat at hearing faint music he turned to Jason to see him listening to music as he napped, listening to the current part of the song, Naruto shouldn't have been surprised.

"Onto the field I storm, clad in a metal swarm. A living suit of armor to the battle I'm reborn. I offer you this chance, strike me if you're feeling brazen. You'll beg for mercy as you dare to Kiss my Iron Maiden. My mace is crushing bones and Sister that's a bad habit. I sacrifice your Carcass now upon this Black Sabbath. You ask from whom the bell tolls when this demon walks. Your time is running out upon this MegaDETHKlok.

I run through the night, a Manowar who fights. I leave you In Flames, a Mastodon with savage might. Ministry of the dead, driving this Motörhead. Enslaved in ether, I'm a Slayer to the very end. I'm bleeding nitro, Accept your final woe. I'll drag your corpse upon the ground and call it Skidrow, You're in a world of hurt, deep in the Iced Earth. My children of the grave, I give to you this grand rebirth" blinking as he leaned back in his seat, Kurama spoke.

" **Huh, who would've thought the big softy was a metal fan** "

'Never judge a book by it's cover Kurama, you taught me that much' closing his eyes to let the time fly, Kurama rolled his eyes, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder he too, went to sleep.

Leaving Vlad to his book until his scroll rang, making him pull it out to look before he froze… seeing the message from Aurora Schnee… a smile resting over his lips as he read the note inside.

Another good few hours, elsewhere

Sitting on a public chair within the airport, Zecromac snoozed away while resting his head in his right palm, his current companion gaining the attention of nearly everyone, human or Faunus, due to how pale his skin was, and the fact he wore a skull mask over his face made him all the more intimidating… and in his hand was a sign for a team known as Outcast.

Humming a tuneless rhythm, until he turned to see Zecromac humming as Thanatos sat down beside him, the two now humming to a song, Zecromac even drumming on his lap.

"Strip off the weight of morality and check it at the door. I'll show you the worst in me... what I've become. Blow out the candles, I need not a wish for I am everything. Now crawl to my boots and lick 'kneel before me'. I'ma have my cake and fucking eat you too. It's my party and I'll die when I want to. Die when I want to, die when I want to. The monster you've made is wearing the crown. I'll be the king and you be the clown. I'll take the blame and parade it around. You've made me the villain you can't live without"

Nodding their heads now they turned to each other with a bro fist as Zecromac now sang.

" _ **Reciting violence like poetry, no, you can't sit with us. Too fashionably plain 'now say my name'**_

 _ **Forget everything you think you knew of who I used to be. I look much better as – as the enemy.**_

 _ **I'ma have my fucking cake and eat yours too**_ " looking forward as they continued to sing, the few younger adults smiled with a laugh, with Thanatos singing.

"It's my party and I'll die when I want to. Die when I want to, die when I want to. The monster you've made is wearing the crown. I'll be the king and you be the clown. I'll take the blame. And parade it around. Make me the villain you can't live without"

Nodding to Zecromac the two now had a small crowd, amazed by Zecromac's deep voice and growls

" _ **I want you low!**_ " letting out a growl in his vocals, Zecromac grinned widely.

" _ **I won't let you die. Keep you alive. Just to remind you of what you are not!**_ "

"It's my party and I'll die when I want to. You want to see me fail. But I won't die for you!. It's my party and I'll die when I want to. Die when I want to, die when I want to. The monster you've made is wearing the crown. I'll be the king and you be the clown. It's my party and I'll die when I want to. Die when I want to, die when I want to. I want to know. I'ma have my cake and fucking eat you too"

Looking to one another with hysterical laughter, the crowd clapped for the duet, amazed more towards Zecromac who grinned, though the looks from the parents glaring at them made the two laugh nervously. looking to the landing bay he lightly smacked Thanatos who turned and saw a stunned team OUTCAST, Naruto stood with a blank face, Jason had a wide smile, Lucien was among those clapping and Vlad had his jaw on the ground.

Getting up from their seat, Thanatos fixed his old western hat with a sigh, following after Zecromac as team OUTCAST approached, Lucien high fived Zecromac with a small grin.

"That, was awesome"

"Thanks kid"

"I don't usually sing, but thanks" turning to Thanatos as his masks jaw moved with his voice, the four had a double take at how menacing he looked, heck his skull's eyebrows even moved.

"Right, well, you're here, we're here let's head to your mission shall we?" looking after Thanatos as he began leaving, Zecromac took their luggage with incredible ease, especially for how small his limbs looked.

Following after Thanatos as he moved to a limo, the four gawked in shock as the driver was nothing but a skeleton dressed in a suit, turning to them he gave a joyful thumbs up before looking forward.

"Don't worry about him, he may talk a lot of shit, but he's a nice bloke, now come on , get ya arses into gear" watching as the two inhuman gentlemen climbed into the limo, the four teens shared a shrug before following them inside, stepping inside the four saw the inside as a hallway, women like creatures dancing erotically upon podiums, stepping into magic vehicle the door closed with a slam.

Leaving the four in the hallway?. Like room… with the erotically sexy women creatures.

Blushing at seeing the wonderful biology of a women, Lucien had to keep his head forward as they followed Zecromac and his current friend.

* * *

Watching the women as they stepped into a room, they saw Zecromac sit down with two women appearing at his sides, hugging him gently, startling the four as the women adorned curved horns sprouting from their foreheads, their eyes anything but human or Faunus.

Upon noticing their naked forms, all but Jason looked away as Thanatos sat down himself, a woman appearing on his left, her skin pitch black with a skull painted over her face, amber eyes glowing as she stared at Jason with a sisterly smile, looking creepy due to her skull paint sadly.

"Alright, team OUTCAST, meet the man whose been having you lot travelling Remnant" turning to the man in the skull mask, they watched him reach into his jacket and pull out a folder, placing it down they saw it was of a young child, frowning in recognition Vlad reached down and picked it up.

"Emma…?" looking to Vlad he turned to his teammates with a frown.

"I know this girl from an orphanage I used to help… what's happened to Emma" turning to Thanatos as he took a drink, he placed the empty glass on the table before him calmly.

"A kidnapping on her was planned due to her premature semblance that affects Grimm, her semblance makes any Grimm close to her docile, controllable, We are going to make sure she doesn't fall into the wrong hands"

"We?" looking to Naruto who had a raised eyebrow, Zecromac stood up with the woman cuddling him moving to one another.

"We're going with you this time kid".

* * *

Hours later

Staring at the old Orphanage with a look of nostalgia, Vlad led the five to the entrance with a smile slowly forming on his lips, approaching the gate he opened it with the front door opening.

"Oshanzu, been too long brother" hearing Zecromac call the owner at the door, seeing the caretaker look so young, Vlad gawked.

"Vlad, certainly has been too long" watching the man approach their teammate, they took notice to his ocean blue hair.

Fixing the collar of Vlad's coat, Vlad brought the man into a hug, making Oshanzu chuckle as he hugged back.

Turning his head to Lucien, the wolf Faunus waved nervously before a cane whipped him in the forehead.

"You have no excuse for not calling young man"

"Oh come on!" stepping forth to Oshanzu, Thanatos spoke.

"Oshanzu, where's the sight of the attack?"

Staring at Thanatos with a frown of relief, Oshanzu separated from Vlad in order to point to the cities walls.

"Just outside the cities walls, on a path to Vacuo, I manage to stave off any Grimm nearby from the bodies, that and I've had to move back and forth trying to keep that damned black ops group from taking Emma" Oshanzu said with Vlad perking up.

"Is she safe?" turning to Vlad with a smile, they watched him gesture to the building.

"Go and greet her yourself… she's missed her dear brother the most"

Not even waiting for his team, Vlad moved to greet his old family with Lucien quickly following, leaving the three deities to themselves, turning to Thanatos, Oshanzu spoke.

"With them here, I'd guess their time of ascension is drawing closer?"

"Yes, Jacob Hyde's mind is completely in tune with Salem's, meaning they'll be captured at some point, especially with Naruto's blood solving so much problems here" looking to the building where laughter came from, inhaling calmly Oshanzu tapped his brothers chest to get their attention.

"Brother, Thanatos, follow me and I'll show you where the sight is" looking to Zecromac who had his arms crossed, Thanatos saw the look he gave him accompanied by his Grin, chuckling they followed after Oshanzu while Naruto watched them leave through a window, frowning in curiosity before he turned to see Vlad tending to a girl hugging him like a lifeline.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rebirth of HYDE

Chains, that's what he felt around himself, the chair barely keeping the chains intact as he fought the voices in his mind, beads of sweat dripping from his being, Jacob Hyde looked at the void of darkness around him, his mind foggy and unfocused he winced as his mind was assaulted with voices… so many voices calling to him, reaching for him, driving him to a mad grin until all was silent, leaving Jacob Hyde as his veins grew ashen grey as two red orbs appeared in the darkness of the Void.

" _ **Jaaacob**_ " hearing his voice called by the one known as the Queen by the voices, he felt two feminine hands lift his chain up to the calmly smiling face of Salem, the mother of Grimm, the scourge of Remnant.

Staring at the woman with unfocused eyes Jacob clenched his fists in defiance, scowling at the woman who continued to meddle with his mind, he only made her smirk.

" _ **Jacob Hyde, descendant to explorer, Jekyll Hyde, You hold great promise to me**_ "

"Get out, of my head!" hearing the grunt of resistance of her ploy, Salem smiled once more, appearing fully on the entrapped man's lap, she stroked his hair lovingly.

" _ **Now why would I leave my king all alone, I have chosen you Jacob, because you are becoming just like me, inhuman**_ " pulling the man's lips to hers, Jacob felt pain rise from his being as his body changed, shifting and moving his muscles, Jacob's eyes slowly morphed into red orbs that stared into Salem's own, the black veins under his skin pulsing.

" **What will you have me do, my Queen?** " smiling sinisterly at his ease, Salem spoke.

" _ **I have a thought of that team your, human superiors are interested in, I want you to capture them, purge them of their humanity… make them my pawns, our, pawns**_ " smiling as the woman faded into his subconscious, Jacob's eyes slowly fell closed.

Before they opened with an inhuman glow as he sat in his quarters, reaching to rub his neck the sudden contact of his fingers caused his veins to sink under his attire, turning as his rooms intercom came on.

"Lieutenant Hyde, prepare for alpha one capture, bring the target in alive by any means" looking forward to a mirror of himself, Jacob watched as a ghostly apparition of Salem draped her arms over his neck, nuzzling his neck like a feline he spoke.

"Of course… sir"

* * *

Letting out a yawn as he sat up from his bed, Vlad reached to his bedside for his shades as the curtain in his room was thrown open by a cheery wolf Faunus, looking to the girl in front of him, Vlad sighed as he sat back down.

"Just like old times" looking to the other beds in the guest room, Vlad frowned at them being empty while Angela moved to fix the made beds, allowing Vlad to sit up on the beds side, showing he wore a vest like singlet with knee high shorts, rubbing his face while yawning. Getting up he looked to his scroll as it pinged of receiving a message.

"Aurora called before, just so you know" looking to the blonde wolf Faunus Vlad raised a hand in thanks before looking to his scroll, a small smile resting on his face as he read the message.

"I'll be visiting you soon Aurora…" Looking up suddenly at hearing a loud commotion down stairs, he heard Lucien yell out. "My bad!".

Smiling with a shake of his head, Vlad stood up, a pair of his dress pants in hand as he made his way to the second floors bathroom for a morning shower.

Placing his scroll on the bathroom bench with a song playing, Vlad closed the door as he began to strip, revealing five claw marks that looked years old on his upper back.

Sighing as he closed the curtains, he allowed his eyes to relax in the low lighting as he ran the warm water, pressing play he stepped under the water calmly.

* * *

Sitting at the table with a bag of ice on his forehead, Jason and an apologetic Lucien waited as Naruto and Angela cooked breakfast, Naruto using his chakra chains to cook more freely, stunning Angela as he went from just starting to halfway done with the breakfast, just as Oshanzu stepped into the kitchen with Emma in the arms of a woman that looked twenty six, smiling to Oshanzu she sat down with Lucien pulling up a chair for the new mother back from the grave, thanks to Thanatos.

And speaking of Thanatos.

Turning to the man in the other room, Jason noticed the man sitting in the living room with Zecromac snoring the morning away, Thanatos seen carving a pendant like object, it oddly resembling his hockey mask, reaching for said object he had a sad look on his face.

Looking up he saw the ghostly apparitions of his ancestors hovering around the kitchen, some female… and others hulking behemoths of muscle, turning to the left he saw the spirit of his father looking over Thanatos.

Blinking at seeing his deceased dad beside the mysterious man, Jason turned away with a frown as he released his grip on the mask, followed by the souls vanishing from his sight, allowing him to look up and take the offered plate of egg and bacon from Angela, the girl blushing with a shy smile that Jason returned.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" smiling while admiring her figure as she left, Jason noticed Lucien giving him a knowing smirk, making Jason point at him threateningly.

"Not a word… until I get the courage" turning to eat his breakfast, they looked to the stairs to see Vlad walking down with his scroll in hand, the entire group failing to see Thanatos smile as his left hand held a tree of bloodlines, looking to it he watched as the names of Aurora and Jacques Schnee connecting to Winter Schnee… slowly changed with Vlad replacing Jacques name, making him smile at his chosen change of history he lowered his hand to look to a calender, showing it was a Saturday.

Looking to team OUTCAST as they sat at the table, Oshanzu turned to the woman who smiled at Lucien who attempted to make a Joke.

"Zecromac…" turning to the man who slept, Thanatos gave him a look of seriousness.

"When they escort Miss Revana to Atlas and then Vale… keep them safe" staring at the man as he slept, Zecromac's right hand rose up with a thumbs up.

It was this moment Oshanzu stepped into the room, his youthful appearance still present with his cane slithering behind him.

"Excuse me, Mrs Revana… the Bullhead is prepped and ready" looking to Oshanzu the newly made mother nodded as team OUTCAST got ready to move out, Vlad looking the most excited.

Watching Zecromac and the team follow after their charge, Thanatos sat back with a bottle of Atlasian whiskey appearing in his right hand.

"I'll catch up!"

"You use Henry too much!" laughing at hearing Zecromac's voice from outside, with Oshanzu crossing his arms as Thanatos sighed.

"What did you change?"

"Oh nothing, just ruined a pricks chance of getting third base on first try, and gave Vlad something to look forward to"

"And what of Hyde?"

The only answer the water deity got was one of silent thought.

"Only Naruto could get through to his clouded mind" looking to the bottle in his hand, Thanatos sighed.

* * *

Crawling away with what little strength he had, a heavily bleeding soldier of Atlas clawed the dirt to escape the gore of a battle behind him, the Lieutenant sent with them deciding the battle a free for all, not even showing any care for the loss of human life as his being became nothing but a demented greed for battle, looking back for a split second before he was torn apart by the hungry jaws of Beowolf while Jacob stood in the centre of human body parts, his entire uniform red with blood while his head sported two small stubbled horns, his skin a deathly pallor with his eyes blood red, clenching his weapon tightly, his free hand held a severed head of the one leading the human squads.

Dropping it while slowly inhaling, Jacob looked forward to see Salem standing there as an apparition, a purple jumpsuit on her being she smiled pleasantly while approaching her king, caressing the left side of his face she left a bloodied hand print before she vanished.

Leaving Jacob with the mutated wolf Faunus unharmed… her claws bloodied like Jacob.

"Liutenant Hyde, report!" hearing the voice in his earpiece, Jacob's eyes returned to their normal standard.

Pressing a button he spoke.

"Mission successful… the squad got in my way sir"

* * *

Sighing as he shook his head, Colonel Blood looked to doctor Cellulem who had a wicked smile as he stared to the datapad in his hands.

"Doctor, Any news on our captured runaway?" watching the man turn to him, the doctor smiled wider.

"She has full control of herself, her brainwaves… they are still fragmented, but she still believes she is Faunus, if we can mix this DNA to Mr Wolfbloods… we may very yet get a stronger strain of DNA"

"And of the others?" watching the man look to his scroll with a furrowed brow, his smile turned into a grin.

"Same result, except for Mr Graves" turning to Doctor Cellulem with a furrowed brow, the Colonel spoke.

"What is the problem?"

"There is no problem… his blood has shown great promise… and spectacular results" turning to the colonel, the wicked scientist showed the live feed of a lone figure in a cage, looking mostly human aside from the Grimm armor on it's shoulders and head, looking like they wore a crown that was grown from a skull.

"This subject, injected with a small dose of Mr Graves blood along with Grimm DNA, has shown increase aggressiveness to the host of the human blood, and odd abilities outside of remnant, take a look at this" watching the doctor move his scroll to him, the colonel stared in awe as the video feed showed the subject… standing on water.

"What is this?"

"That is one of the odd abilities the subject has shown occurring, walking on many surfaces, water included, walls, ceilings, anything, even breathing fire and lightning"

"Are you saying this boy holds power beyond any semblance in Remnant?"

Watching the doctor as he frowned in worry, he spoke.

"I'm not sure, but if we are to make a breakthrough… we will need fresh samples from the source"


	19. Chapter 19

Death with benefits

* * *

Sitting idly with an outstretched hand, Thanatos stared at four card held in the air by blue flames, one card showing Naruto with a mirrored shadow figure with a skull mask over it's face, the ridges decorated with all kinds of weaponry, floating idly beside that one showed a much larger Jason looking down to his families Hockey mask, a Machete tightly in his grasp with a river of blood falling from his hands.

Looking to the next two, Thanatos smirked at the sight of Vlad sitting on a throne like chair with a goblet of bright red dripping down like Jason's his shades pointed out by their own red shade.

And lastly, the wild card of Lucien wolfBlood, which showed Lucien howling to a broken moon, and below him, mirrored, a wolf howled to a full moon.

Admiring the manifestation of these four souls he held in his hand, Thanatos looking up suddenly at the sound of footsteps, noticing a amber orange light reflecting off of a wall, Thanatos heard a voice that only belonged to one mortal god he knew.

"Meddling with mortal affairs again I see?" hearing the obvious amusement from the apprentice of Apollo, Fuyu inferuno.

" **Fuyu, was wondering when the rest of you would take notice… how is little Kami doing?** "

Moving to stash the cards into his coat, a slightly pale arm covered in gauntlets from the Knight era… with a mix of Samurai, was placed on his right shoulder.

"She is unpleased with how your meddling with her plans for this world, especially the two children"

" **They chose to be lazy and leave this world to itself, their fault** " looking to the knight/Samurai god, the god of death was allowed sight to a centurion helmet with the back exposed to show the head beneath, allowing the fiery hair to flow freely, with a set of copper eyes staring in amusement.

" **Ah, the god of honor himself, come to personally grace me with his presence… who do you need brought back this time**?" turning to the warrior fully, Thanatos was greeted by an array of hovering swords from many cultures following Fuyu.

"We've come to retrieve Zecromac… his time in a physical body is drawing to a close once more, he is in need for another host"

" **You're taking him to another Shinobi world aren't you… whose the host this time…** "

Staring at Fuyu as he began to leave… for the first time since he's known him, Thanatos felt a tinge of fear at the cruel smirk the man had.

"It's a surprise" with that Fuyu began to leave the god of death in his throne of bones.

" **Well at least leave someone to help me with this mess those two dick heads left behind!** " seeing Fuyu click his fingers, Thanatos blinked as the sound of static came from his left.

Turning he was met with the sight of a Samurai/ninja warrior with holographic music speakers over his body, his face hidden behind a silver mask with three distinct lines running down the masks cheeks, staring back the mask showed a smirk back.

" **Oh dear lord** " resting hand on his mask, the lightning speedster chuckled.

"Long time no see Thana-jiji" staring at the younger god with a deadly look, the god of death sighed in annoyance while looking to a orb, which showed team OUTCAST departing from a Bullhead, with Vlad stretching with a smile.

* * *

Letting out an exhale of Atlas' cold wintery atmosphere, Vlad enjoyed the sight without a care.

"Ahh, home sweet-"

"Boredom" turning to Lucien beside him, the Bat Faunus raised an eyebrow to Lucien who was snuggling himself with his fur coat, Jason futibly trying to keep himself and their current charge warm from the cold, seeing this Vlad moved to help keep Emma and her new mother warm, looking to Naruto to ask for help they were blasted suddenly with an aura of warmth, blinking at the odd feeling they turned to see Kurama glowing brightly as he slept around Naruto's shoulders, the blonde smiling like an idiot.

"Well, that's one problem done with, come on, Atlas will have heat generators in the towns and cities" following after Vlad as he carried Emma, Revana closely following.

Stopping with a frown, Naruto narrowed his eyes at sensing an odd, familiar feeling on the continent, something Jason picked up.

"You alright?"

Looking to Jason for a second before looking over the distant terrain of snow, he turned and followed calmly, trying to ignore the memory of his time in Snow with team Seven.

"Yeah, just old memories rearing their head on me"

Nodding in understanding, Jason walked beside Naruto while patting his back.

"The first team is always like family, always hard to lose them"

"They didn't die… half of them turned their backs on me, the only one to stay by me is my old teacher, I wonder what he's doing right now?"

" **Most likely trying to keep himself busy** " turning to Kurama with a shrug, Jason looked to his mask hooked to his right hip before looking to the large city of Atlas ahead, soldiers in white gear set up as security, good, you never know when a Grimm will actually get the courage to attack.

Keeping an eye on the many soldiers, Vlad and Naruto instantly spotted the different gear these ones had.

' _Hmm, so we did encounter a separate division, but which one_?' walking further through the checkpoint to the city, the four had to jog to catch up with Vlad who had begun to walk more eagerly, stopping to look every so often before walking onward.

"Wonder what's got him so lively?" turning to Naruto as they followed, Emma spoke while Lucien leaned to Naruto.

"Most likely Aurora" hearing Lucien speak of the name, Naruto's mind clicked.

"Wait, isn't she…?"

"VLAD!" turning to the voice the three had to literally jump aside to avoid the literal rocket known as Vlad… who held a woman with snow white hair.

She wore an elegant dress kept warm by fur tuffs of animal fur on her sleeves and collar, her hair was left long to the point they reached her upper back, pale skin with a vibrant aura of life, Naruto instantly saw the wide smile Vlad had to the Schnee.

Opening his mouth to address the duo he was silenced by another, more arrogant voice.

"Aurora, you know your father doesn't like you running off like- oh, it's you, Mr Dracula" turning to the black haired teen, Naruto and Kurama immediately put him in their possible prank target list.

Turning to him with his arms crossed, Naruto looked to see Aurora and Vlad standing up, Aurora blushing awkwardly while Vlad glared flatly.

"Hey Jacques… still snobbish as always"

"Are you sure you don't mean arrogant" turning to Naruto with a scoff, Jacques was sooner greeted by a growling Kurama who was held at bay by Naruto scratching his back to ease his annoyance.

"Easy Kurama, no need to waste your energy on a cunt"

"NOW SEE HERE!"

"Jacques, that's enough, Return to the estate and tell my father I am in good hands" turning to Aurora with an incredulous look, Jacques went to object, only to be silenced by Emma throwing a small ball of snow at his face, making Aurora snort with Jacques turning to glare at the little devil who was currently sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll be fine, I'm among friends, now go tell my father to expect an old face to visit" looking to Aurora with a defeated look, Jacques turned and left, grumbling about animals being where they don't belong, which made Naruto summon a handgun and discreetly aim at Jacques head until Vlad lowered it.

"Guys, allow me to introduce you to Aurora Schnee, Lucien and I's old friend" gesturing to Aurora, the two humans of team OUTCAST watched her curtsy with grace.

"A pleasure to meet you all, Vlad has told me good things of you both, and Lucien, good to see you again" approaching the smiling wolf the two shared a short hug.

"So this is the Schnee I've heard of" turning to the voice of Zecromac with weapons raised on instinct, the four groaned as the man grinned with a normal mouth, despite his skin looking near corpse like.

"And you are?" smiling normally now with a bow, Zecromac winked to Vlad.

"Allan Sorrows, m'lady" leaning down with the Schnee's hand in his own, Vlad had to restrain himself from slapping the god of insanity who at the moment kissed the girls knuckles, standing back up straight, the five stared at his glowing eyes before he beckoned after Emma and her adopted mother.

"Come on, young chaps, we have an adventure to explore" watching the man skip away with looks of awkwardness, Aurora turned to Vlad.

"Who is he really?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we showed evidence"

Turning to the four as Zecromac followed after the mother and daughter, Aurora smiled brightly.

"Shall we give my father a visit?"

"Lead the way, Mrs Schnee" laughing at Vlad's bright reply, the five followed after Aurora, failing to see a soldier in red plated armor observing them from the shadows, turning away the mechanics in his leg armor catapulted him upward with a spring.


End file.
